<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 9th by TheKingdomIDoNotShare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016808">The 9th</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingdomIDoNotShare/pseuds/TheKingdomIDoNotShare'>TheKingdomIDoNotShare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingdomIDoNotShare/pseuds/TheKingdomIDoNotShare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Okumura just happened to unlock a secondary set of powers at a young age, but kept it a secret from Shiro, Satan finds out about this and decides it's best for Rin to spend some time down below.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hear Him Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin sat alone in the tree behind a graveyard, how the five year old got up there is completely unknown, but unknown things tend to happen when your in the dark. For Rin, this was a little truer than most would believe. He pulled dark hood even further over his face, making him nearly invisible among the leaves in the tree, as well as hiding his tears. Today had not been a good day for Okumura, no it had not been.</p><p>First of all, he woke up late, which caused his brother to get upset with him again. Oh how he <em>hated</em> when his brother got upset with him. It made him feel as if his existence was wrong, as if all the mistakes were his and his alone. Which, Rin agreed to. He was the imperfect sibling, his brother was smart, kind, and better looking. All Rin could do was run fast and get into fights. That happened to be the second cause for his bad day, some jerk had been picking Yukio about his moles, so naturally Rin went over there to help him. Only to end up being slapped by Yukio and getting in trouble with the teachers (he tried to explain that he was helping his brother and the other kid was just as guilty as he was, but teachers never listen to freaks, do they?), then his dad had to come pick him up, so he got yelled at again, and had to watch as Yukio got awarded for never fighting back against the bullies (Why couldn't they see that he was just trying to help?).</p><p>When they got back to the monastery, Rin was sent to his room until dinner was done. Seeing on how he was in enough trouble, he just walked up the stairs without a fight (he had wanted to make dad dinner), and sat in the darkness of his room, for hours he did nothing but think of what he did wrong.</p><p>
  <em> He did do something wrong, right?</em>
</p><p>He slapped himself. Of <em>course</em> he did something wrong, that's why he was in trouble, because he didn't do something that others expected him to do. He defended his brother when he was supposed to tell the teacher.</p><p>
  <em> Why is that wrong? </em>
</p><p>He slapped himself again after that thought and forced himself to do the math worksheet about what would be on the test instead. By the time he was halfway done with the backside, dinner was ready.</p><p>This brought his fourth problem of the day. At dinner, it was very quite. The only noises were the clinking of silverware and the chewing of food.</p><p>"Rin," started Father Fujimoto after he finished his potatoes, "It's high time we talked about what happened earlier."</p><p>Rin looked down in shame, "I'm sorry, I know it was wrong but--"</p><p>" 'But' nothing Rin, you knew it was wrong and you shouldn't have done it."</p><p>Rin had clenched his tiny fist and raised his voice slightly, "I was just trying to help Yukio! The mean kids at school stole his glasses and were calling him 'Mole Face' again!"</p><p>Father Fujimoto sat down his knife, "So Yukio could have handled it himself or told an adult what was going on, <em>you</em> could have told an adult what was going on instead of running in like an angry bull!"</p><p>The oldest Okumura was near tears, why couldn't they understand that nobody ever listened to him? He had tried to tell people what was happening to his brother, but nobody listens to a freak.</p><p>"Dad I <em>did</em> tell adults! I told every teacher at the school, I brought Yukio with me one time too!"</p><p>"People shouldn't lie, Rin."</p><p>It hurt. It hurt a lot to hear his father say those words. He thought he was lying. Why? Rin hurriedly looked at his brother, "Tell him Yukio! Tell him I tried to tell people! Tell him about what Mrs. Yamomota said!"</p><p>Rin remembers his teacher looking down at Rin with a mixture of fear and disgust in her eyes, <em>'Creatures shouldn't speak about people in a bad way, Rin.'</em></p><p>Father Fujimoto looked Yukio in the eyes, "Is he telling the truth, Yukio?" he asked calmly, "Did he tell people about the bullying?"</p><p>It was quite at the table for a second before Yukio turned to his father, "No dad," he shook his head, "Rin never told anyone."</p><p>It hurt. A lot more than last time. Why was Yukio lying? Why wasn't he telling the truth?</p><p>"Rin," spoke Father Fujimoto, "I think it's time you told the truth."</p><p>Rin was crying now, silently at first, but it grew louder.</p><p>"Come on now," said Sam, the second in charge, "Let's just enjoy our dinner."</p><p>Rin slammed his fist on the table and stood up, "I'm <em>NOT LYING</em>," he shouted, "why can't you believe me? Why won't you guys listen to me?"</p><p>He was angry, he was hurt, he was confused, and somewhere deep inside, something sparked. He was tired, and sad, and just wanted to help his brother.</p><p>"Why do you guys only listen to Yuki? Can't he lie, just like I can? He's lying right now! He knows I told the teachers! HE KNOWS I DID!" Rin was full on screaming now. A bit of that scream, was pain. Not mental pain, real, <em>physical</em>, pain. A black shadow was beginning to grow from his back, it grew bigger and bigger with every scream. "I JUST TRIED TO HELP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! WHY WON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME? NOT THE LITTLE KID, <em>ME</em>, YOUR <em>SON</em>, WHY CAN'T YOU DO THAT?" Rin was full on sobbing now, and through blurred tears he could see everyone backing away from him. They were running away from him now. </p><p>"<em>Rin</em>, Rin, I need you to calm down, you're making a mess," said Fujimoto, "just calm down and we can talk this out."</p><p>
  <em>Talk it out? Like I tried to do for the last four months? Why talk it out now? What did Father mean by mess? </em>
</p><p>Rin turned around to see a giant shadow reeking havoc inside of the monastery, destroying plates, throwing food, smashing chairs. Rin's eyes followed the shadow's trail and- <em>it was attached to him.</em></p><p>Okumura looked up at his brother, who was scared, at his father, who was holding Yukio, and Sam and the boys, who were cradling around Sam, who upon closer inspection, had his arms sliced by a piece of wood.</p><p>
  <em>I hurt him. I hurt him. I hurt him, I hurt him, I hurt him,I hurt him,I hurt him,I hurt him I hurt him I hurt himIhurthimIhurthimIhurthim.</em>
</p><p>"I hurt Sam," said little Okumura in a broken voice, he had hurt his friend.</p><p>"No, you didn't Rin, you were hurt, you're just a kid, I don't blame you for this, it's okay." Sam explained in a gentle tone, "You didn't hurt me-" He was cut off by a piece of chair that the shadow had thrown at him, knocking him unconscious.</p><p>This was all to much for Rin, he was only five, he couldn't handle it, so he did what any kid would do and ran away. That's how he ended up in a graveyard tree, alone, if you don't count the shadow that was covering him like a blanket.</p><p>"Hey kid, I'm looking for Rin Okumura, have you seen him?" Rin looked up to see a man with horns surrounded by black bugs smiling at him. "His real dad wants to see him."</p><p>
  <em>Real... dad? </em>
</p><p>"I'm Rin OKumura, sir."</p><p>"Great!" the man smiled, "Then just come with me."</p><p>The next thing Rin remembers is falling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting Satan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He landed on a pile of pillows. A big, soft, pile of pillows, in a very big, brightly lit, dark room, and sitting at the very end of this large room, was a man.</p>
<p>"This way, little brother." Said the man with the horns, only, he didn't look like he did last time. He was a <em>lot </em>taller, and his horns were larger. Rin nodded his head and started walking towards the center of the room, not nearly as fast as the man who had lead him there of course, he was only five and his legs were short.</p>
<p>"Here," the man said after noticing the problem, he reached out his arms in an open motion, "do you want me to carry you? It might take us there a lot quicker." Rin nodded his head and raised his hands to let the man pick him up.</p>
<p>"What's you name mister? You know <em>my </em>name, so I should know yours." said Rin as he clutched to the back of the horned mans shirt.</p>
<p>"My name is Astaroth, I am the Demon King of Rot." He expected the younger boy to squirm and freak out after hearing he was a demon, not for his younger brother to start smiling.</p>
<p>"You're a king?! That's so cool! My older brother is a king!"</p>
<p>Astaroth chuckled, "Yes, I am a king <em>when I'm in my kingdom</em>, right now, I'm just a prince, this is our fathers land."</p>
<p>"Father?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Astaroth said, slowly lowering Rin down to the ground,"that's our father, sitting right in that chair."</p>
<p>Rin looked up excitedly to see a man with pure white hair sitting in a giant throne, his cloak drapped down to the floor and his vest was covered in jewels, but the most noticeable thing was that he was sleeping. Rin's instinct kicked in and he went to shake the man awake before Astaroth could stop him. The second his hand touched the man's knee his eyes shot open and he was no longer slouching in his throne, before his senses could spike a tiny voice piped up, "Are you my real papa?" it said. The man looked down to see a small blue haired child gripping his knee and staring at him in confusion, "If you're tired you should sleep in a bed. You'll hurt your back sleeping like that."</p>
<p>The man's face raised in joy as he smiled down at his son, "Yes, I am your father, my name is Satan."</p>
<p>Rin smiled, "Hello Satan! I'm Rin!"</p>
<p>They both stood there smiling for a second before Rin's face contorted into one of confusion.</p>
<p>"What is it?" asked Satan.</p>
<p>Rin turned to face his older brother, "You said you're a demon king...but...shouldn't there be more of you?" Satan and Astaroth looked at each other in surprise, Rin wasn't supposed to know about the others. Satan cleared his throat, "Astaroth," he said, "go fetch your brothers." Astaroth bowed and left the room.</p>
<p>"So Rin... do you know why you're here?" Satan asked cautiously.</p>
<p>Rin nodded his head excitedly, "I'm here to meet my real dad! I'm here to meet you!"</p>
<p>Satan smiled as his mind raced, did his son not know what he did?</p>
<p>"And.." Rin continued, grabbing his fathers attention, "I did something really bad," he quickly looked up at Satan with wide eyes, "but it wasn't my fault! Yukio was in trouble, and the teachers hate me, and they called me a freak, and I had to help so I went, and I protected Yukio, and I tried to tell them what happened, and they wouldn't listen, and they said I lied, and Yukio lied, and I got in trouble, and-and then this black <em>thing </em>came out from behind me and it hurt Sam!" Rin was close to, scratch that, Rin was crying now. His tiny hands tried to wipe away the tears and snot as he looked down in shame. Satan felt pity for his boy, but at the same time, he had never felt more angry. How <em>dare </em>they say his son was lying?! How <em>dare </em>his brother betray him? How <em>dare </em>those teachers call him a freak? <em>'Be angry later Satan,' </em>he told himself, <em>'comfort your youngest right now.'</em></p>
<p>"Come here Rin," Satan said as he picked Rin up, "your right, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong, it was an accident. Here, I'll tell you this, how about me and your brothers help you with your power so you won't hurt anyone else on accident again."</p>
<p>Rin looked up in surprise, "You'll help me? You're not mad?" </p>
<p>Satan shook his head, "No Rin, I'm not mad, not with you at least," he felt a familiar ripple in the west side of his castle, "now let's clear that face up, after all-"</p>
<p>"My brothers are here!" Once again, his son had surprised him.</p>
<p>"How did you know that?"</p>
<p>"I felt them!! All five of them!" Rin smiled with pride, his tears already beginning to dry.</p>
<p>The large door opened to reveal seven, rather tall, males. Astaroth, who was in the front, boldly declared, "Rin! I have brought your dearest brothers, but before I introduce them to you," he eyed his brothers suspiciously before looking at Rin, "I'll be your favorite, right?" Rin giggled and nodded his head. "Good," Astaroth continued, smiling, "then allow me to introduce you to your brothers."</p>
<p>A tall male <b>(it says that she's a female in the wiki, but even if that's true she'll be a he for the story)</b> with red hair walked forwards first,"That is Iblis, Demon King or Fire." Iblis waved at Rin. The next male walked forwards, one with blue hair, "That is Egyn, the King of Water." Egyn nodded his head at Rin. The third to walk forwards was someone with brown hair that was a bit lighter than Astaroth's, "That is Beelzebub, King of Insects."</p>
<p>"Wait," exclaimed Rin, "Does that mean you can control ladybugs?!" Beelzebub simply nodded his head and raised a hand to the air, in seconds a swarm of ladybugs was in his palm. "So cool.." said Rin with dazed eyes.</p>
<p>Astaroth motioned for the fourth brother to walk forwards, "This is Azazel, he's the King of Spirits." Azazel ran a hand through his curly white hair and smiled. "Yes, yes. Next, and finally, is Amaimon, the King of Earth." Rin raised his hand, "Yes, Rin?"</p>
<p>"Do you mean Earth or, like, dirt earth."</p>
<p>"I control the dirt and plants, little brother." Amaimon said, not taking the sucker out of his mouth. In fact, he pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to Rin, "Welcome to Gehenna."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flash Forwards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a beautiful day in hell and Rin is a lovely demon.</p><p>Well, lovely to those in Gehenna, a monster to those in Assiah or 'Earth'. He had grown up quickly in the eyes of his citizens and brothers. His father was the proudest of all. 'If I could die,' Rin remembers his father shouting, 'I would make you king!' All of his brothers agreed with their father, Rin had been ready to rule his kingdom at eleven (in human years, in Gehenna years he was at least twenty six thousand and forty, time moves twenty times faster when your in hell). By thirteen he had established a better trading route through the different kingdoms and had practically demolished the slave ring. At fourteen he set up an endangered animal program that actually worked, saving the wyverns and countless other creatures. Rin had a pet wyvern himself, it was his familiar, one of them. At fifteen his second familiar arrived, it was a cat that had been exorcised by his 'twin' brother Yukio.</p><p>Did you actually expect Rin to forget about him?</p><p>No, he would never forget the people he had grown up with, though only Sam and the gang were safe in his book. Everybody else could rot.</p><p>Rin and Yukio looked nothing alike, Yukio had moles, a square jaw line that did not work well with him, poor eye sight and countless other flaws. Rin was tall, good looking (though the many demons in his kingdom called him handsome), big, bright blue eyes, and flawless hair. The demons could go on and on about the things they loved about him, physically and personality wise. They were surprisingly nice for demons in the kingdom of darkness and magic. Other demonic countries expected them to be way to emo freaks, and that's something when you're in Gehenna. This was all thanks to their generous king, who cared about them. *All demon kings cared about their subjects.</p><p>Back to Sam, today was Rin's visiting day to the monastery. Only Sam and the others knew, and they refused to tell anyone else, including Yukio and Shiro, about the visits in fear that Rin would get hurt (this put them in the favor of many demons, who would willingly help them often).</p><p>"Do you have everything, brother?"</p><p>Rin happily nodded his head at his brothers question, he enjoyed spending time with Amaimon and Astaroth, they were his favorite brothers. The other were all right, Rin just never really connected with them, they all still cared about each other though and will happily come to rescue one another.</p><p>"Are you sure? Last time Amaimon almost got eaten by that little wyvern of yours because you forgot to tell him you were leaving."</p><p>Rin laughed at the memory, and even more so at the look Amaimon sent his way.</p><p>"It wasn't funny. That really hurt."</p><p>"Are you forgetting who had to pry you out of that things mouth? My favorite shirt got torn up!"</p><p>Rin quickly put an arm out and stopped both of his brothers in their tracks.</p><p>"What is it Rin?"</p><p>"You guys almost stepped on Nezumi's tail."</p><p>Astaroth face palmed, "I still don't understand why you named your wyvern after an anime character."</p><p>"You're just upset you'll never have a Sion."</p><p>Astaroth growled at Amaimon, "Say that again, I <em>dare </em>you."</p><p>"You're just upset you'll never have a Sion."</p><p>"That's is, I'm going to make you the eighth instead of ninth Rin." He attempted to lunge at Amaimon, but Rin wrapped his tail around Astaroth before he could cause any damage.</p><p>"<em>Quiet! </em>Nezumi is sleeping and if you wake him up it'll be you two in trouble." His brothers quickly calmed down.</p><p>"Do you really have to go?" Amaimon asked quietly, Rin did this every year, but this year Amaimon and Astaroth wanted to spend time with their brother, which they almost never got to do. Kingly duties and all.</p><p>Rin gave his brothers a sympathetic look, "Yes, I have to go, I'll be back like I always am, so don't worry." Rin's watched dinged. "I have to go now, take care!" The two watched in silence as their youngest brother walked into the portal he made. They were silent for a moment or two more before another portal opened up besides them.</p><p>"Hello brothers!"</p><p>Amaimon and Astaroth hissed, they had a great dislike for Mephisto after he had, repeatedly, tried to kiss Rin. ( 'It was a sign of good faith, I swear!' ) Nezumi had woken up when his master used magic to disappear, and was furious at the smell he picked up.</p><p>Mephisto raised his hands into the air, "I simply want to know where Rin is, that's all."</p><p>"As if we would ever tell you, you scumbag. Leave before I alert father you're here." Astaroth was going to do it anyway.</p><p>"Won't you tell me Amaimon?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Mephisto clicked his tongue, "Pity." He snapped his fingers and Amaimon was gone.</p><p>"What did you do with Amaimon?!"</p><p>"He's simply in a time out."</p><p>"You're dead you mother fucker. Nezumi, get him."</p><p>Mephesto sighed as he halted time, freezing the wyvern and his brother. <em>'It's a shame they hadn't noticed I put up a barrier.' </em>He sat the wyvern back down and chained both of them to the garden floor.</p><p>"There," he said as time began again, "if you're not going to tell me, then i'll just tell you now, Rin isn't coming back."</p><p>Astaroths eyes went wide in panic, "What do you mean 'not coming back'?! What did you do you shit show!?"</p><p>"Such foul language!" Mephisto yelled in fake surprise, "I mean exactly what I said, dear younger brother won't be returning to Gehenna, a spy I planted inside the monastery found out about his little 'trips' and is set to chain him to Assiah. Specifically to a certain school I own."</p><p>"Don't you dare!"</p><p>"Oh, I dare younger brother, and you'll be here for a good...let's see. One month above equals twenty down here.... so.... yeah, twenty months!" He grinned down at the restricted Astroth. "But by then, Rin won't want to return!"</p><p>"Fuck you!"</p><p>"Only Rin could do that my dear brother." Mephisto looked upwards as if remembering something, "I have to go now, tata!" And vanished in a puff of purple smoke.</p><p>Astroth continued to bite and claw at the chains, however it was futile. He was about to give up when Nezumi smacked him in the head with his tail.</p><p>"That's it!" he exclaimed in joy, focusing his energy, he created a broadcast to the other kings. 'Help, Mephisto kinda trapped me inside Rin's garden, he plans to trap Rin in Assiah forever.' He prayed the others got the message. Spoiler: They did. All four of them appeared in Rin's garden in seconds, Iblis quickly used his fire to melt the chains away on both Astroth and the wyvern, who huffed in annoyance at how long it took before taking off.</p><p>"Where's Amaimon?" asked Azazel, who noticed he wasn't around.</p><p>"Mephisto took him too."</p><p>"That scumbag." Beelzebub growled.</p><p>"You all know we have to go tell dad, right?" Egyn said.</p><p>"We know Egyn, but first," Iblis looked at Astroth, "We need you to find where Rin is and stay be his side, no matter what." Astroth nodded his head and took of, heading towards the portal that was inside his castle.</p><p>"Egyn, I need you to go after Amaimon, Beelzebub you look up possible unbinding spells, if Rin gets locked in Assiah we need to know how to bring him back. I will find father and keep the kingdoms calm." None of them objected, each job was suited to their personalities. "Go, go, go!"</p><p>
  <b>Thoughts? Rin first visited Sam to fix his arm, but stuck around and kept visiting to 'fix' other things, but really just cooked and spent time with them.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A crappier chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">Rin walked through his portal and could instantly tell something was wrong. Sam wasn't in the living room, he was in the kitchen. A silent code that somewhere shit had gone south, the relatively new guy was sitting in the love seat smiling at a book, but with a little inspection Rin saw that it was upside down and that the carpet was wrinkled, he had rushed into the seat and spotting the pillow under his butt Rin concluded that he rushed there only a couple of minutes ago. He didn't want Rin to know something, so Rin decided he would play along.</p><p>"Hey Sam, whatcha cookin?" Rin asked as he exited the living room, throwing his arm around his friends shoulders as he towered above him.</p><p>"Oh, just some Yakitori, it is De's favorite." Rin hummed with a smile on his face but inside his mind the puzzle was getting more pieces put together. Demer's nickname was 'Merry'. For Sam to use De meant someone nearby was not to be trusted, and the only other soul in the house was the person in the living room.</p><p>"I hope you made enough for me, I am starving!" A lie, Rin never got hungry anymore.</p><p>"You're always hungry."</p><p>"Exactly! And your cooking is the <em>best."</em></p><p>"I'm blushing, it's really not that good." Okay, something was really making the hairs on Rin's neck stand up and dance, Sam was modest, but never about his cooking.</p><p>"Is there enough for takeout, or must I devour it all here?" Rin giggled. 'Do I have to leave or is the problem here?'</p><p>"Takeout is good, but by the looks of things you might just have to sit down and eat." Uh oh.</p><p>"Are you sure you can't come cook at my place?"</p><p>"I would be honored to, but I must deeecline." That was the final straw, Rin quickly put up a barrier around him and Sam while he attempted to create a portal back into his castle. It worked, but after pushing Sam in Rin found out that he himself couldn't go through the portal. No matter how hard he tried, the black pool wouldn't let him through.</p><p>"Listen Sam!" Rin called out, "When you get into my castle, tell them you're full name and add 'consort' at the end of it, it'll be a warning. Try to stay safe!" He didn't get a reply. Growling, he closed the portal and began to slowly stalk back into the living room. <em>'If I get out of the monetary, maybe I can leave.' </em>He had to force himself not to look at the person sitting in the chair.</p><p>"Not even a goodbye, Rin?"</p><p>He froze. That voice, it couldn't be.</p><p>"Yukio?..."</p><p>The man in the chair stood up quickly and took off his cape in a dramatic flare, Rin had been right. There stood Yukio, his lying, emotionless twin.</p><p>"You're a demon Rin, I would exercise you hear and now if Mephesto hadn't told me I couldn't, you are here on out property of True Cross Academy."</p><p>Rin growled, it was a terrifying sound. The near by demon came to his side quickly and his subject felt that something bad had happened to their king. "You don't have the right to declare that, just leave. <em>Now</em>."</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't do that, not until this binder has been put around your tail and the bond has been made."</p><p>Rin wiped his tail into his pants and swallowed his spit, "It's not going to happen."</p><p>Yukio pulled out his gun and aimed it, but not at Rin, at the person behind him.</p><p>"Marco!"</p><p>The man behind Rin slowly raised his hands into the air, "Rin, we need Sam, he can settle this."</p><p>Rin seemed to understand what he meant and opened a portal. "Marco, I can shield you from Yukio, but <em>I </em>can't go through to portal, you have to poke your head in and grab Sammy."</p><p>Marco nodded his head and stood behind Rin as he called for Sam. Rin took up a defensive stance.</p><p>"You're a demon Rin, you cannot win. Just give up. If you behave well enough you'll become a good weapon."</p><p>Rin growled again and even more demons came. His ears began to grow and his nails lengthened.</p><p>"Look at you, growling like some beast, I suppose you are one though. A dangerous, murderous monster."</p><p>Rin was angry, how <em>DARE  </em>Yukio call <em>HIM</em> a murderer? A monster? Does he have any idea how many of Rin's people he slaughtered? How many of them returned to Gehenna <em>screaming</em>?</p><p>"How long has it been since you last used that brute force of yours for <em>good</em>? Hmm? Since kindergarten you've been nothing but a <em>freak</em>."</p><p>"Okumura Yukio, as head of this monastery and owner of this property, you have been banned and are ordered to leave this place at once. Remain here and I shall call the police, do you understand me? If <em>anyone</em> from True Cross comes here again, there will be chargers." The anger inside of Rin shrunk as he listened to the familiar voice of his friend.</p><p>Yukio grew a disgusted look on his face (I wrote that as face on his look before I realized what I did), "You're going to protect this monster? He's threatened you, hasn't he? The sooner we get him secured the sooner everyone here is safe from this <em>thing</em>."</p><p>Sam stood tall and walked in front on Rin, staring Yukio in the face the entire time. "You will leave at once, and you will not return."</p><p>Yukio stared in disbelief as he was told to leave the place that had been his childhood home.</p><p>"But why? I'm trying to help you!"</p><p>"Don't give me that! You have no right to say those words! Now go<em>!</em>" </p><p>"Sorry to interrupt this <em>heartbreaking</em> moment, but that demon is coming with me!" Shouted a cheery voice from above.</p><p>"I don't know who you are, but he shall not be going with you, as long as he remains on this property none of you can touch him."</p><p>"Then that just means I'll have to get him outside <em>without</em> touching him."</p><p>Sam and Marco were shoved to the side, and they realized in that short moment that Rin was very, very, angry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Holy Fuck my pinkie hurts.</b>
</p><p>Rin could feel the edges of his vision turn blurry, he could feel the pain as the black tentacles grew out of his back, he could feel the dark magic coursing through his veins, he could feel the incantations on his tongue. He could smell the sweat coming from Yukio, he could smell the concern radiating from his friends, he could smell the traces of bamboo and agrimony. He could taste the blood, his blood, as it raced down his fangs from his upper lip. He could hear the beating of everyone's hearts, he could hear the short chuckle stop from Mephisto, he could hear the sound of his portal slowly closing. But most importantly, he could feel the air, he could feel which direction Yukio was going to take, he could feel it every time Mephisto disappeared and reappeared around him. He saw the look of anger and disgust in Yukio's eyes. And he was more than ready to take it out of them.</p><p>Rin pointed one of his tentacles towards the smoking hole on the floor, "You <em>shot</em> at Sam and Marco?" His tone was quiet.</p><p>"So what?" Yukio said as he cocked his gun to take another shot, "They're harboring a demon, they brought this upon themselves."</p><p>One of Rin's tentacles flashed forwards and knocked the gun out of Yukio's hand before it came hurling back at Rin, a burn forming on it's tip.</p><p>"It's been blessed and doused in Holy Water, you can't touch it without getting hurt."</p><p>
  <b>*Google translate has been used*</b>
</p><p>"<em>Abstulit benedictionem benedicitur</em>." It was a cold splash of relief to Rin as the curse left his mouth, his subconscious had been waiting for the time to use his powers. He shot out another tentacle as Yukio reached for the gun, making the mistake of taking his eyes off of his target, Rin grasped the gun and brought it back to him, tossing it lightly at Sam. "You have been told to leave this property, once you are onto the streets themselves will you have left."</p><p>Yukio turned to Mephesto who only nodded in acknowledge meant to Rin's words, Yukio turned to glare at Rin before taking off his watch and walking to the door. "<em>Alliges duplicia</em>."</p><p>Rin gasped in shock as the watch exploded into a bright light, he hissed in pain when he felt something take hold of him by the waist. Attached to the watch were ropes, glowing to be precise. He batted away at the roped that were slowly dragging him in, Yukio picked up the watch and walked out of the door, but not before sending a winner's smirk at Rin. The farther Yukio got the harder the ropes pulled and the more they burned. Rin wished he couldn't feel the burning sensation that threatened to rip him to shreds, the skin that same into contact with the ropes turned an ugly black, splotches of the color began to color his middle as the rope dissolved his clothing, traces of Holy Water soaking into Rin's clothing.</p><p>He cursed and swung at the ropes with his tentacles even harder as the rope chewed through his skin, the pain was becoming unbearable. Two or four of his more backwards black tendrils latched onto whatever they could and attempted to pull him backwards into the house. "<em>Intermissum.</em>" The ropes stopped tugging for a split second before tightening once more. Rin would have compared it to a constrictor type, but for this it didn't matter when he breathed outwards, it kept sizzling and sinking into his flesh no matter what he did. He could feel the blood pooling at his feet and following him as he was pulled inch by inch through the house. He began to become dizzy, his mind slowing down as it tried to numb the pain. He smelt more blood.</p><p>
  <em>Was it his?</em>
</p><p>He heard a scream.</p><p>
  <em>Who had made that noise?</em>
</p><p>Had it been him? He couldn't tell, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. The ropes had cut through his organs and was almost at his spine, he was immortal, he wouldn't die, in fact this seemed like a perfect opportunity to escape. If only it didn't hurt so much. His numbness turned to anger and frustration that the pain wouldn't go away, what had he done to be hurt this much? He wanted to cry, he wanted to hurt someone, he wanted to snuggle with Sion, he wanted to see blood fall, he wanted-</p><p>
  <em>What did he want?</em>
</p><p>He tried to remember has he growled and lashed out at the ropes, his hands pooling with dark matter, he clawed and snapped and attempted to bite the ropes, but each time he did it burned, his skin turned from porcelain white to a charred, blistery bruise.</p><p>
  <em>It hurts.</em>
</p><p>Finally, with blinding pain, the ropes cut through his spinal cord, the fell to the floor and quickly slithered away to where ever Yukio had gone, a frustrated yell telling Rin that Yukio was at the cafe down the road. His top half fell to the floor, his bottom half limp besides him. With his vision clearing Rin was able to align himself with his lower half and sighed in pain and relief as he felt his body begin to mend itself together. He was aware of the hands squeezing his shoulders and telling him it would be okay, Rin almost giggled, "You guys make to sound like I'm giving birth," he said, his voice was hoarse. So it had been him that screamed.</p><p>He felt tears land on his face as the two squeezing his shoulders shook in laughter, "Thank God you're okay Rin," Sam joked as he wiped his tears away.</p><p>"I swear if you say something like that again I'll make sure you die." Marco teased lightly as he wiped their fallen tears off of Rin's face.</p><p>When his torso had fully mended Rin sat up and was immediately hugged, "Guys...I already almost died...can't breathe..."</p><p>Even though Rin didn't <em>need</em> to breathe, he felt comfort in doing so. Marco and Sam squeezed him one last time before letting go.</p><p>"Now that you're fully healed, how about a round two?" It wasn't Mephesto that spoke.</p><p>Rin turned his slit pupils in the direction of the door, in it's frame stood a tall looking teenager, three actually. One with a blond streak, one with pink hair, and one girl with purple hair.</p><p>"Just go away," Rin gasped, his lungs still inflating, he shakily stood up," I did nothing, please leave." Marco and Sam supported him from each side. Rin's lower half wasn't used to the weight left.</p><p>"I'm afraid we can't do that," the tallest sneared, chuckling as Rin almost toppled over, "we have strict orders to kill the demon hiding on this property, <em>and</em> we have special permission to be here, the one on your right gave it to us himself when we were here for a class field trip."</p><p>Marco looked down in shame, "It's alright," Rin whispered to him, "You're not to blame."</p><p>"He's one hundred percent to blame, and we're here to serve him the punishment." The blond one pulled out a gun, the others seemed shocked by this.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" The pink one hissed, "That gun is for <em>people</em>, we aren't going to hurt them!"</p><p>The blond one shrugged him off, "<em>You</em> aren't, but as far as I'm concerned these people might as well be demons themselves." He loaded the gun and aimed for Marco, "Say cheese."</p><p>Rin reacted before the bullet and put his arm in front of Marco, but the bullet had more force and went straight through his arm, Marco got shot right between his lungs and fell gasping onto the floor.</p><p>"<em>Bon!</em>" The pink haired one shouted, "<em>That was totally uncalled for!</em>"</p><p>"No Shima," said Bon, pushing the pink one into the door frame, "it <em>was</em> called for, look." He pointed towards Rin, who had turned his back to them and was muttering spells furiously. "Now's are chance, we have to strike before he can attack <em>us</em>." Bon left the door frame and came back with what was a fire extinguisher, "This baby is filled with Holy Water, we can spray him while he's busy."</p><p>His partners couldn't say anything as Bon went and fetched more of them, "Hey Poka Brows," Shima said to the other one, "You understand Latin too, right?"</p><p>The purple one sighed, "Yes, so unfortunately I can understand what he's saying. He's a <em>demon</em>, they're supposed to be heartless freaks," she turned to Shima, who could now see her eyes were puffy and red, "so why is he trying so hard to help that man? Why does he seem to care for them so much? Why did he put his arm at risk to help him? Was everything they told us a lie?"</p><p>Shima glanced towards Rin, then looked around him to make sure Bon wan't near, "I'm pretty sure they were all lies, Kamiki. Think about all of the demons we've exorcised, how many of them did it to purly be evil?"</p><p>Kamiki gasped as she remembered all of the demons she had fought, how many of them let out what sounded like wails, "Why are we here again?"</p><p>Shima got a far away look of resentment, "To capture a potential weapon for the Vatican, but don't let them know you know this, they only told us we were here to capture a demon that's been here for way to long."</p><p>Kamiki's surprised expression grew as she quickly turned her head towards Rin, who was bleeding and weeping as the blood pool around his friend grew larger and larger. The bullet must have been blessed to keep it from being undone.</p><p><em>"Fix cura, remedium. Effice ut dolor sublatus. Dominus</em>,<em>"</em> His voice cracked and turned jagged as he spoke, "<em>obsecro</em>."</p><p>The duo watched from afar as the dying man patted the demon's hand one time before his body relaxed, it was a painful sight to see, but it could not compare to the wail of anguish the demon released, his previously flailing tentacles turning to dust as he silently wept, the living man besides him doing the same.</p><p>As if fate could get any worse, Bon returned with more Holy Water, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of the dead man and pulled out the gun, once more Rin attempted to shield his friend, jumping in front of him and taking a bullet through the gut, Sam had the bullet tear through a major blood vessel on his leg, he screamed in pain and collapsed, his blood mixing in with Rin's and Marco's. Kamiki ripped the gun away from Bon, "<em>How could you, you scum bag!"</em></p><p>Bon ignored her and walked forwards, the hose to the extinguisher in his hand ready to be used. They all knew that the demon knew Bon was approaching, his ears flicked in Bon's direction every time he shifted sides of the room, but his attention was focused on the friend in front of him who was bleeding out.</p><p>Rin's voice rattled with pain and desperation as his hands hovered over the wound, "<em>Fige contritos  ad prohibere sanguinem et nolite malum. Prohibere, prohibere, prohibere, prohibere! contra mendacium. Magister: audiat clamorem meun! Adiuvet eum. Keep away mors. Sana in malum.</em>"  When Bon walked right up to him and shoved the nozzle onto his back Rin did not react, when Bon began dousing him with Holy Water Rin did not stutter. That does not mean it didn't affect him.</p><p>His vision blurred, worse than it had last time, and his mind was clouded with pain. His hands began to shake and the rest of his body soon trembled, swaying side to side in a painful dance to see who would finish first, Rin's spell, his conscious, or the tank of Holy Water injecting the poison into his body. Shima and Kamiki watched in horror as a <em>human</em> attacked a demon who was trying desperately to save someone's fading life.</p><p>He couldn't take it anymore, Rin let out an agonized scream, one that shook the underworld, and fainted into the pile of blood. Sam lost consciousness as the blue haired male hit the floor.</p><p>Shima and Kamiki could only stand out of the way as Bon hauled Rin into the back of the truck, leaving the bodies behind and purposely causing the demon to whimper in pain as the blisters popped and boiled. Bon laughed as a tear washed down the demon's face, the duo had the same thought in their minds as they walked towards the van. Though they had been sent to capture an omen of evil, there had only been one devil in that room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hurrrrrr, keep in mind, most of these got fucked up in the translation, can't complain tho. </p><p>"Abstulit benedictionem benedicitur- Blessed by giving away</p><p> </p><p>Alliges duplicia- bind (correct)</p><p> </p><p>Intermissum- break (correct)</p><p> </p><p>ix cura, emantur ligna, Theseu, reparatione. Et fructum vocare deos quibus ignota sint homini sana ejus curata est plaga mortis, Precor animam suam non sistst in tempus tam, qui peccatum non sum operata malum- IS BEING DELETED. IT NO LONGER EXISTS. </p><p> </p><p>Fix cura, remedium. Effice ut dolor sublatus. Dominus, obsecro. - Fix, cure, heal. Make sure that the pain disappears. Master, please. </p><p>Fige contritos ad prohibere sanguinem et nolite malum. Prohibere, prohibere, prohibere, prohibere! Contra mendacium! Magister: audiat clamorem meun! Adiuvet eum. Keep away mors. Sana in malum. - Fix the broken to stop the bleeding and do not hurt. Stop, stop, stop, stop! Mend! Master hear my cry. Help him. Keep away death. Heal the hurt. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amaimon was in pain, it spiked through his insides and clawed at his gut, but it wasn't from what surrounded him, no, he was numb to his big brother's torture, it no longer bothered him, what hurt him was the knowing. He <em>knew</em> Rin was in trouble, he <em>knew</em> how to break the curse that kept him locked in Assiah, he <em>knew</em> what they would try to do to his younger brother, he <em>knew</em> what Samael would do. He let out a scream of anguish.</p><p>He knew he wasn't going to get there in time.</p><p>He knew the others wouldn't either.</p><p>And it hurt.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>Beelzebub was in a mad rush, literally. He scanned through every library in his castle, memorized and wrote every spell that could <em>possibly</em> break a binding spell. With a special tag he got from his brothers he moved onto their castles as well, tearing down shelf after shelf, he scored through the libraries in the kingdoms, he even put out a request that every book to do with spell casting and breaking be brought to the nearest palace. History books, spell books, mythology books, nursery rhymes, old albums, and countless others, he read them all. It got to the point where his brain hurt and his eyes turned red as he read page after page, but he had to for his dear little brother.</p><p>The only brother that ever showed real concern and caring for him, the only brother to look behind the rotting title.</p><p>The brother he didn't want to lose.</p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>Egyn leaped through the vortexes that were scattered throughout Gehenna, Amaimon <em>had</em> to be in one of them. The light smell of blood that remained in the vortexes was enough proof of that, it made Egyn want to hurl. He knew Samael was bad, he had abandoned his <em>people</em>, his <em>family</em>, and his <em>duty</em>. But for the first time Egyn truly saw how horrible Samael was, torturing his own brother? Kidnapping Rin? For what? <em>Fun?</em> Egyn growled, but it was hollow. His anger turned to worry, was Amaimon okay? The second youngest always seemed aloof, never betraying his blank expression, never talking to them. Who knows how long Samael had been torturing him?</p><p>'<em>Here,' Amaimon said as he shoved a sucker in Egyn's face, once the water demon took the sucker Amaimon fell from the roof and turned to walk out the door, "You smelled more wet than usual.'</em><br/><em>Egyn had lost a hoard of his people to rampaging beasts, and as king he felt the pain of his people, but how had Amaimon known? He would ponder over it another day.</em></p><p>Egyn had never forgotten the hidden kindness Amaimon showed to him, he knew that the younger demon viewed emotions as a weakness, but- he heard a scream as he hopped through one of the vortexes, a strong scent of blood and tears coming from it. Jumping back in Egyn discovered his younger brother, filled with spikes. His abnormally thick tail was chained to the ground. It disgusted Egyn, how could a someone be this cruel? This was to far, even for a demon. His heart broke as he saw Amaimon weep, the normally stoic demon's tear hit the floor. Egyn walked forwards to break the chain and did a double take as <em>Amaimon</em> looked at him with hope.</p><p>Just what had his little brother been through?</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>Iblis panted as more and more work came his way, he had taken over the duties for all of the kingdoms to give his brothers more time to do their jobs, and he didn't regret his decision, taking care of all of the kingdoms was a feat he could take care of easily, it was the anger he couldn't handle. Not his, but Rin's people. Somehow, they had sensed that Rin was in trouble, they had heard his growls and felt the pain behind his spell incantations, the dark energy in them festered and grew by the minute, and this was only day one.</p><p>Rin's wyvern was missing, that was a large problem. Iblis had been there when Rin first got the wyvern, it was Iblis who gifted it to him, he knows how much Rin cares about that creature, if anything were to happen to it, Rin would feel the grief immediately.</p><p>Worrying about the familiar broke Iblis's concentration and his own anger came in like a flood, he began sweating profusely. If he didn't control his temper fires would start and his people would rampage. It's why he was the calmest out of his brothers but the scariest to anger, he was the literal King of Fire. It was useless to him though, his flames wouldn't get his brothers back, his flames couldn't sooth the kingdoms. Iblis forced himself to remain apathetic, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't vanquish the the worry that pooled inside him.</p><p>Iblis, King of Fire, Hardest to Anger, The Apathetic Prince, was ready to cry.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>Astaroth fought wildly against the urge to scream as he created a portal into Assiah, it wasn't a thing he did often so he was unused to the pain of his blood draining into the hole. It was so tempting to stop and take one of the already open portals, but they wouldn't take him to Rin, in order to reach his brother Astaroth had to open a portal directly connected to Rin. It was mental torture and Astaroth had to keep Rin's scent in his nose and on his mind the entire time. He nearly lost to the gate when a thunderous roar echoed throughout Gehenna, a flash of horrifying pain splashed onto Astaroth, it crippled his back instantly. <em>That was Rin's scream</em>, he thought, <em>That was Rin's pain</em>. It was a sign that Astaroth was getting closer, he pushed and pushed until his blood stopped evaporating into the portal, it was complete.</p><p>Astaroth laughed in victory as he saw the portal filled with black, Rin was close. It would take a few months to travel to Rin, but he would make it. It gave him a disgusting amount of hope, but he didn't mind. He would need hope, it was his sword. He just hoped he wouldn't have to use the actual one.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>Satan was sitting in his throne room, he didn't know of his youngest son's capture yet, but he felt something was terribly wrong. A searing pain spread through his back before disappearing as fast as it had come. He gasped at the suddenness of it.</p><p>
  <b>"Incoming Call..... Iblis is calling....Incoming Ca-"</b>
</p><p>Satan excepted the call and sat up to face his son, <em>was Iblis crying?</em></p><p>"Sor-Sorry for my  appearance, Lord Satan."</p><p>Satan narrowed his eyes, Iblis wasn't meant to cry, "What is it?"</p><p>Satan watched as Iblis opened his mouth to speak but choked halfway through the first word, "Rin has been kidnapped in Assiah."</p><p>Satan sat in disbelief, no one would do that to Rin, his anger rose, "Who is the cause of this?"</p><p>"Samael."</p><p>Blue flames spouted at random through the castle, nipping at some servants heels, destroying the curtains.</p><p>"Dad-" Satan snapped his head back up at the use of the word, Iblis was dripping snot and tears, his face looking absolutely broken, "Rin will be okay, right?" Normally, Satan would be upset with the use of the word 'dad', it wasn't to be used on formal calls, but the king couldn't bring himself to be angry, his son was hurting.</p><p>"Yes, he will." Satan hung up the call.</p><p>Of all the blasphemous things Samael had done over the years, this was the worst. Satan's eyes circled with rage, Samael would regret this, the king will wish he's never been created.</p><p>This was a promise.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Arena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin woke up in a cold metal cage, his head pounding. <em>What happened?,</em> He groggily thought to himself, reaching his hand up to his head to wipe his eyes. His hand was sharply yanked backwards, <em>Is that a chain?</em> Looking around him Rin was able to pick out the metal chains wrapped around his hands, the clasps were tight around his hands and the nail to the chains was embedded inside the farthest bars in the back of the cage. He attempted to stand up but fell to the ground, a pain splintered through his legs. Rin gently moved his leg so he would have a better look at it, his cat like pupils adjusting to the darkness. There was a metal pipe sticking out of his leg. A metal frickin pipe.</p><p><em>Here goes nothin</em>, Rin had to remove the pipe if he wanted his leg to heal correctly, normally he wouldn't notice such a trivial thing, the pipe must have been in his leg for a while. With a great heave Rin jerked on the pipe, a sickening sound of cutting flesh warning him to stop. <em>Why won't it come out? Is there a hook? Did my bones grow around it? A mixture of both? </em>The pipe had to come out, it would hurt, but his leg would heal quickly. Focusing what energy he had left, Rin tore the pipe out of his leg, there was a giant hole telling him he had been right about the hook theory. He sat back in relief as his leg mended itself, now that that situation was taken care of, where was he?</p><p>Time seemed to slow down, no, it <em>did</em>. The Demon King of Time and Space appeared in a cloud of pink smoke, "My dear younger brother! It's about time you woke up! Three whole days without any sign of life, we were about ready to forcefully wake you up."</p><p>"Samael," Rin hissed, he moved to the back of the cage.</p><p>Samael lowered his eyebrows, "Now, now, little brother, call me 'Aniki' or Mephisto."</p><p>"'Aniki'?"</p><p>"It's the Japanese word for big brother, now you're probably curious about where you are," Mephisto vanished and reappeared in front of Rin, much to Rin's disgust, "You, lucky boy, are in the True Cross Fighting Arena! And you've woken up just in time for your first battle, and I highly suggest you <em>don't</em> throw these matches. If you do, you'll be exorcised to the point of no return!" A lie, once a demon is exorcised they return to Gehenna, there is no changing that fact, but Rin didn't need to know that the True Cross didn't find a way to do that.</p><p>"I'm not fighting in some<em> arena.</em>"</p><p>"But dear brother, they need to know you're a worthy weapon!" Sugar coating would do no good in this situation.</p><p>Rin growled, "I have no intention of becoming a weapon, release me Samael."</p><p>Mephisto growled, he reached down his hand and grabbed Rin's tail, yanking it sharply. Rin let out a whimper of pain. "Call me 'Aniki' or 'Mephisto'. I won't tell you again." The pink covered demon growled internally, he couldn't send Rin into a torture pit, Egyn would have all of the vortexes under his watch by now.</p><p>"What would your group need to do with me anyway," Rin said, still eyeing Mephisto's hand cautiously, his tail was tight in the taller demon's grasp.</p><p>Mephisto followed Rin's line of sight and chuckled to himself, "We need a weapon to fight Satan."</p><p>Rin quickly stared at Mephisto with hatred, "Fight Father? Are you serious? It's imposs-" He hissed in pain again.</p><p>Mephisto had pulled Rin's tail farther from him again, turning the appendage into a, quickly tightening, rope, "Let's not have that pessimistic attitude, shall we? It is possible, very possible, all we need is <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Fuck off, go find someone else for your plan, I won't go against Father."</p><p>"Hmm,' Mephisto purred, staring at Rin curiously. How long would he continue to defy his older brother? He released Rin's tail and watched in joy as the younger demon pulled it back to his side, "Anyway! Your fight starts soon, whether you like it or not, the longer you refuse to become a weapon the longer you'll have to fight and the nastier your opponents will get." He straightened his back and gave Rin a fake smile, "Good luck!"</p><p>Time resumed and Rin was now stuck with knowing he could either fight in battles or fight his father, the answer was obvious. He would never go against his Father, it was a death wish. The shackles on his wrist fell to the floor and the cage began moving. Rin stood up and paced around anxiously. His eyes scanning every inch for a way to escape, his tail flickering around with no control.</p><p><b>"Ladies and Gentlemen, our first fighter is one you know and love, Gniloy!" </b>Rin heard a large roar and smelled a hideous stench, <em>Astaroth's clan, </em><b>"And our second fighter is new to the arena, but don't doubt his strength. It's a glorious wonder that the Church was able to get their hands on him,"</b> Rin's cage was brought into the light, he was in a large pit with what looks like Holy Water infused metal bars stopping him from escaping, His cage door opened, <b>"The Demon King of Magic and Darkness, Rin!"</b></p><p>"It's not ideal," Mephisto whispered to himself as he sat in the top row, "But he would refuse to become a weapon if he wasn't broken."</p><p><b>"Three, Two, One, Go!" </b>The cages flung themselves upwards, causing Rin and Gniloy to fall into the pit, they both landed on their feet, Gniloy being used to it and Rin just having hyper senses.</p><p>"Ready to go, little man? I'm gonna tear you up, just like the others" Gniloy growled, but to the audience it was a series of grunts and roars.</p><p>"You, you're Astaroth's clan, aren't you?" Rin said, his voice empty of all emotion except curiosity.</p><p>Gniloy faltered in surprise, how could this human understand him? "Yes, how do you know?"</p><p>Rin bared his teeth proudly, "Did you not understand the announcement? I am Rin, Astaroth's younger brother."</p><p>"...' Gniloy stared at Rin, his boar like nostrils flaring, "You are the newest prince? You are Lord Satan's direct son?"</p><p>"Do these flames lie?" Rin's fingers danced with flames, Rin even did a little mockery of the wave.</p><p>The audience was in disbelief as their champion <em>bowed</em> to the newest fighter, why would he? They could not see the little display Rin did with his fingers, the cameras were directed towards Gniloy's expression, "I will not hurt a prince of Gehenna."</p><p>"I am the youngest of the demon kings, I reign over darkness and the magic your priests and magicians obey," Rin snarled at the camera that was filming the fight, it's focus now on him, "And one day those who have wronged me shall <em>pay</em>." A tiny shiver crept up the backs of the people sitting behind the glass box.</p><p>"I knew this would happen," the clown said to the man next to him, "demons just won't fight against a prince."</p><p>The man looked at Mephisto in anger, "Than what should be do?"</p><p>Mephisto's face morphed into a darkened smile, "Put him in a fight with the training exorcists, of course."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Shima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin found himself locked up in his cage again, but at least this time he was conscious. <em>How do I get out of here?</em>, he thought. <em>Assess the situation, </em>okay, he was in a cage, a metal one. His wrists were shackled to the floor which limited his general movements. His tail hurt. He was supposed to fight in an arena, and they didn't know which powers he had, they want to use him as a weapon against his father, Satan. Samael was to blame, and his last announcement was pretty stupid. Now they will be wary of him.</p><p>Rin sank onto the floor, the more he thought about his situation, the more walls his mind came to. Just how was he supposed to get out of this? He really needed to get home, but he needed to make sure Sam was okay before he left. <em>Sam.</em> It was Rin's fault that Sam was put into a dangerous situation, it was Rin's fault that Marco was dead, it was Rin's fault that the monastery was damaged. <em>Stupid,stupid, stupid. </em>He was a worthless friend.</p><p>"Hey there, glad to see your doin okay."</p><p>Rin surged forwards and glared in the direction of the voice, he would not growl, he was a prince and would act as such, "What do you want, human?" Yeah, the regal act would <em>definitely</em> work.</p><p>"Oh nothin much, just had to make sure you were okay."</p><p>Now that Rin thought about it, that voice seemed pretty familiar, "Who are you?"</p><p>A man in a uniform with pink hair walked into the dim light, "I'm sorry about before."</p><p>Rin was on the other side of the cage in an instant, as far away from the exorcist as he could get, "What are you doing here? Do you wish to torture me again?"</p><p>Shima was hurt by his distrust in him, but it was to be expected, "I'm here to give you this." He slid a tray of food out from behind him. It sat on a trolley.</p><p>"I do not need it."</p><p>Shima perked an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"</p><p>There was no growl from Rin's stomache.</p><p>"I can go without food or water. I do not need it while I am here in Assiah, if you have nothing else to see then be off, your hair disgusts me." Rin looked at Shima's hair, not with disgust, but longing. There had been a period of time when Amaimon decided to die his hair pink to match his green and Rin's blue. Rin almost laughed at the memory, a small smile peeking on his lips as his eyes turned into a far away gaze.</p><p>"Emhem."</p><p>Rin snapped back into his composure, his tail flickering behind him impatiently, "What?"</p><p>The exorcist stretched out a hand into the bars, "I'm Shima! Nice to meet you, I'll be your guard from here on out."</p><p>The demon laughed in disdain, "I need a caretaker now, do I? How foolish."</p><p>To his suprise, the exorcist laughed too, "I know! Why would a demon prince need a guard? What's gonna hurt him?" He stopped laughing when he noticed Rin staring at him, "I-er-well, here." Shima shoved a bundle of clothes at Rin, who made no move to grab them. "These are your new clothes, Mephisto-"</p><p>"Samael."</p><p>"-ordered me to give them to you."</p><p>Rin sent a flicker of fire towards the clothes, watching in satisfaction as they burned into nothing, "I do not need them." To prove his words, Rin surrounded himself in a cloud of black smoke, when it blew away he was standing in a black short sleeved t-shirt, dark jeans, and black flats. His hair was in a neat little bun. "I am perfectly fine here on my own."</p><p>"That's a pretty cool ability you got there."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"Do you think you could try that on me? I have a date later tonight..."</p><p>Shima shivered as Rin looked him up and down with a cold, calculating gaze. "Will you leave?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Fine." A puff of black smoke surrounded Shima like it did Rin and it left Shima in a clean, plain, white t-shirt and- "Are these khakis?"</p><p>Rin smirked, "I believe that those are 'date pants' in this world."</p><p>Shima glared at Rin in fake anger, okay, maybe it was a little real, "You...you know what you're doing! I see that smirk! How could you!"</p><p>"I do not know what you're talking about, how dare you speak to me like this?"</p><p>Shima crossed his arms and turned around, "Jokes on you, I don't have a date tonight!"</p><p>Rin cackled, "You think I didn't know? I can smell when one of your kind is lying. It does help that your personality doesn't seem to be the type to get a date."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>From down the hall the door closing echoed into the room, causing Shima to panic. Rin picked up the scent and quickly returned Shima back into his gaurd uniform. Mephisto waltzed into the room with two exorcists by his side, "Dear brother of mine, I have come to tell you when your next fight will take place! You will be fighting my friend here." The smile demon motioned towards the large man on his right, who snarled at Rin.</p><p>"Demon."</p><p>Rin did not look at the man, which made him angrier, "You're having me fight a human, Samael?"</p><p>Mephisto popped into the cage and pulled Rin's tail, the sudden pain making the prince bow to the ground, "Hush now, just call me Nisan."</p><p>"Samael? That's your name?" Shima snickered. Mephisto turned a warning glare towards Shima, who promptly shut up.</p><p>"As I was saying," Mephisto cleared his throat, "you will be fighting Ryuji, it starts either later tonight or tomorrow, depends on the councils mood."</p><p>"What?! Why so soon? Why <em>Bon</em>, c'mon Boss, he has a temper."</p><p>"Shut your mouth Shima! My temper is fine!"</p><p>"See?"</p><p>Mephisto sighed, "Because Izumo here refuses to fight."</p><p>The purple haired lady by his side huffed, "I'm a Tamer, not a filthy Aria or Dragoon."</p><p>"You're just saying their filthy because of me, aren't you!"</p><p>Izumo sneered, "What gave it away?"</p><p>"You bitch!"</p><p>"Oh, so hurtful."</p><p>Mephisto snapped his fingers, "That's enough you two, we're leaving, Suguro, be ready for a fight with a demon <em>prince</em>, this is nothing to scoff at young man! Izumo, whether you like it or not, if Suguro should fail, <em>you're </em>upnext to fight. Now come on, I here they're serving pudding in the lunch area!" The sound of baggy pant legs sliding against one another traveled until it was out of the door.</p><p>Bon gave Rin one last disgusted glare, "When we fight, you won't be walking out of that arena."</p><p>"Come back when your balls and your brain are as big as your ego, rooster."</p><p>Shima and Izumo gasped loudly and smiled at the retreating Bon.</p><p>"That was good," Izumo admitted, "Well, I better go make sure he doesn't bully some new guys, hey princey," Izumo looked at Rin from over her shoulder, "don't let what he says get to you, be safe." <em>Why did she pity him?</em></p><p>Shima rubbed his head, "She's right, he'll try whatever tactic it takes to rile you up, but the same plan could work on him. Be safe, I still may need you to make me an outfit for a date later."</p><p>Rin was alone in the large room again, empty of any emotion. Rin sank into the corner of his cage, his royal demeanor slithering away, leaving him to be just a lonely, lost son. He didn't want to fight in the arena, he wanted to go back to Sam and Astaroth and Amaimon and Nezumi. He looked down at his shackles with pain, what was he going to do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Forever Losing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up to his cage moving, the shackles on his wrist were still intact. It must be the morning of his fight with the human. <em>Why, in the eternal hell, would Samael pit me up against a mortal? Does he think I will not aim to kill? Foolish! There must be some other reason.</em> The light from the arena burned his eyes, this wasn't the same arena as last time, it was much more...<em>primitive</em>. It looked like a dog fighting arena, at least the last stadium had a nice look to it,this looked as if it were for savages. <em>Do these humans really think that lowly of me? Do they think a prince will act like a common beast? A wild freak? Disgusting. Not all demons are havoc reaking maniacs, such close minded creatures humans are.</em></p><p>It did look like a dog fighting arena, at least the one from <em>White Fang</em>, a concrete floor and shabby wooden walls to protect the viewers, Rin guessed that the wood was blessed or somewhat demon proof, they wouldn't have put him in there if it wasn't. Through the bars of his cage Rin could see his opponent scowling at him, his entire body covered in weapons. <em>Does he think those will give him an advantage? </em>Rin nearly slapped himself, <em>What did Father teach you about underestimating living creatures? </em>He took another look at the exorcist's gear, and it was a very scary looking pack. <em>This will burn, a lot.</em></p><p><b>"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sure you're excited about this new event, and I'm sure you want to see what you paid for."</b> The spotlights shone on Rin, lighting up his regal posture, he was wearing a black tank top and leggings (they give him mobility, which was more useful in a fight against a stocky opponent), his flats still tight on his feet and his hair pulled into a bun (His hair was quiet long, for in Gehenna they use old methods, the longer your hair meant the better you were at keeping peace, short hair meant you recently fought). A few gasps cold be heard from the audience. <b>"A beauty, huh? This here is none other than the 9th Prince of Gehenna, Rin! Many of you saw how </b><b>Gniloy bowed before him, it was a fascinating show of power!</b></p><p><b>"And in the opposing corner, we have </b><b>one of our Exorcist Prodigy, a Master in the making and one of our fastest Aria, Suguro Ryuji!"</b> A second light flashed on Bon, who was standing tall with his weapons on his side, his uniform gleaming with pride. He lifted his head as if to look down on Rin.</p><p><b>"They will be the competitors for our first ever Demon versus Exorcist Fight! Who will win this battle of power? Will it be the promising hero? Or will it be the handsome devil? Let's not stall any longer and find out!" </b>Their cage doors lifted, <b>"Fight!"</b></p><p>Bon attacked first, soaring towards Rin with his fist clenched, Rin easily ducked and stuck his foot out to trip the man, yawning as he did it. Suguro kicked at Rin's leg as he fell, smiling when he jumped back up as Rin fell to the ground.</p><p>"Let's make this a battle of fists, you're okay with that, right?" Bon didn't wait for Rin to answer as he jumped on top of him and began hammering his fists into Rin's face. Rin hit back twice as hard, jamming his leg into Suguro's back.</p><p>"You wanna fight without your tools?" Rin laughed, "Fine then, be without them!" Rin's tail ripped Bon's weapons off of his belt and threw them somewhere in the arena.</p><p>Bon was stuck for a moment as he processed what happened, giving Rin time to shove the man off of him, he jumped back up in milliseconds and kicked Ryuji's back before he hit the ground. Ryuji sailed into the air, Rin's face evened out as he followed his attacker into the air and elbowed him back into the ground, Bon was winded.</p><p>Rin sat back, lurking and watching from around his cage, he would not attack unless attacked, that way he would gain favor from most of the viewers.</p><p>
  <em>"Facere daemonium nocere."</em>
</p><p>Rin was filled with a burning pain, he let a strangled gasp escape his lips, <em>"Aufero dolor," </em>He gasped, <em>"Aufero dolor et transfer eam ad mittentis."</em> His body felt cold again, good.</p><p>Bon stood up and Rin walked forwards, they each stood five feet from the other, they locked eyes, Bon's eyes were filled with anger and hatred, Rin's eyes were ice cold.</p><p><em>"Pater, concede mihi nomen ferre iustitiam daemonium. Facere eum nocere, facere eum clamor."</em> Bon spoke.</p><p>Rin chanted in retaliation, <em>"Dominus supra, da mihi obice ad malum, sit attacker esse scutum."</em></p><p><em>"Pater, an male bestia fecit filios tuos dolor. Da mihi virtutem inducere tenebras in lucem</em>.<em>"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Custodi me, in tenebris, mancus fortis, causa doloris est in anima, quod non audire claudus in terra."</em>
</p><p>Bon faltered, his knee bending, <em>"Pater, serva et de tenebris et munda corpus meum</em>.<em>"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Video hominem, qui est cooperta cum sordes, oportet quod sit uidemus, in faciem, id est causam mei doloris, fac eum caecus."</em>
</p><p>Bon blinked as a pasty whiteness sank into his eyes, his chants kept coming, but their power was diminished, <em>"Figere oculos, faciam ei reddam."</em></p><p>Rin stood still and tall, his tail waving behind him like that of a cat waiting to pounce, <em>"Redire nocere ei bis magis.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Hoc proelio nunc finibus."</em>
</p><p>Bon had chanted for enough pain for Rin, and being a demon Rin had extremely high pain tolerance towards most things, the pain that was reflected back to Bon cause him to drop to the ground with foam spurting from his mouth, Rin did not flinch as Bon's body thudded to the ground, he had won.</p><p><b>"There we have it folks! A battle between an Aria and Hell Spawn! The winnner is Rin!" </b>Rin sent a glare towards the announcer, who squeaked in surprise, none of them were supposed to know where she was, <b>"Prince Rin, excuse my mistake. Prince Rin is the winner! He has beaten one of our top Aria in a word battle!" </b>The crowd surrounding Rin screamed, the excitement from the battle hitting them all at once. A few of them silenced as the cuffs sprang to life from the cage and chained Rin's wrist, pulling him unforgivingly into his cage, Rin moaned in pain as the blessed metal dug into his skin, he fought them and tried to regain his stance, the creaking of the cage sounded in his ears and shallowly echoed across the arena. He was barely in the cage when it vaulted backwards, drawing him back into the shadows. The sound of the crowd disappearing with the light.</p><p>"Now then, what shall we do?"</p><p>Rin turned around, straight into the faces of Mephisto and two unnamed men.</p><p>They ignored him, "What punishment seems fitting?"</p><p>"A Holy Water bath seems to match up."</p><p>"Yes, he did quiet a number on Suguro. How dare such a beast inflict such harm on a human?"</p><p>"You are correct."</p><p>Rin boldly walked forwards, "What are you speaking of?"</p><p>Mephisto smiled, "Your punishment for hurting a human, an exorcist with a grand future to add to the wound."</p><p>"Punishment? I did as you demanded, I fought."</p><p>"Yes...but you did it wrong."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Mephisto opened the door for the two men, "You must find out what I mean yourself, and you just might want to put on some swimming trunks."</p><p>"Wh-" Rin didn't get to finish his sentence before he found himself submerged in a glass tank with no exit, he was stunned at the sudden pain, the water that filled the tanks seemed to be drawn to him, it attacked his flesh, burning and scaring his pale skin. He cried out in pain, <em>Why? Why?! What did I do to upset them? </em>Stop. <em>Don't think like that, the second you do you've already become their dog. </em>Rin silenced his cries, sending them to Gehenna subconsciously, not knowing that he let his cries be heard by his people, his brothers, his father. He would not let them see him cry, he would not let them win.</p><p>Rin curled up into a ball and tucked his tail into his gut, he would survive this pain, he would survive this nightmare. His eyes blurred in pain when the Holy Water began to seep into his insides. He would survive. His gut twisted as the water tore through his insides. He would survive. His ears flickered as he heard laughter from outside the tank, if only he could see who it was. He would survive, and he would torture the person that laughed.</p><p>Taps echoed into his watery prison, <em>children</em>. The echos attacked his ears, magnifying the pain caused by the Holy Water. His screams reached the next kingdom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>---</p><p>Ah, I finally got to these. Keep in mind, I use translating sites. </p><p>Facere daemonium nocere- Make a demon hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Aufero dolor- Remove the pain</p><p> </p><p>Aufero dolor et transfer eam ad mittentis- Remove and transfer it to the sender</p><p> </p><p>Pater, concede mihi nomen ferre iustitiam daemonium.- Father, allow my name to bring justice to the demon. </p><p> </p><p>Facere eum nocere, facere eum clamor.- Make him hurt, make him cry. </p><p> </p><p>Dominus supra, da mihi obice ad malum, sit attacker esse scutum-Lord above, give me a barrier to the evil, let the attacker be a shield</p><p> </p><p>Pater, an male bestia fecit filios tuos dolor -The father, an ill animal caused your children pain</p><p> </p><p>Da mihi virtutem inducere tenebras in lucem- Give me the power to bring darkness into the light</p><p> </p><p>Custodi me, in tenebris, mancus fortis, causa doloris est in anima, quod non audire claudus in terra- Keep me in the dark, cripple the strong, the cause of suffering is in the soul that does not listen to the lame in the country</p><p> </p><p>Pater, serva et de tenebris et munda corpus meum.-Father, keep and out of darkness and cleanse my body.</p><p> </p><p>Video hominem, qui est cooperta cum sordes, oportet quod sit uidemus, in faciem, id est causam mei doloris, fac eum caecus.- I see a man who is covered with filth, it must be cleansed, in the face, that is the cause of my suffering, make him blind.</p><p> </p><p>Figere oculos, faciam ei reddam-Fix the eyes, make him pay</p><p> </p><p>Redire nocere ei bis magis.- Return to hurt him twice more</p><p> </p><p>Hoc proelio nunc finibus-  This battle now ends</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Conflict Of The Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only been hours since Rin was released from the water prison, and his cage had started moving again. The sudden jerk of it's sudden momentum stung Rin's remaining wounds. His body had healed the most damaged ones and only scars remained, but they still hurt, this did not bother Rin of course, no, what was bothering him at the moment was his next challenger. You see, Samael had said that if Bon failed then Shima would be the one Rin would fight next, and if Shima failed then it would be the one the called 'Izumo', if she failed Rin would cease to know his opponents names, but that did not matter. Right now, Rin was fighting Shima.</p><p>Rin stood tall as he returned to his battle clothes from yesterday, a different pair of clothes, but the same items. What kind of fighter would Shima be? <em>He smelled of other demons, so he could possibly be a Tamer, but at the same time he was acquainted with the rooster from before, so possibly an Aria, no, it would be useless for him to be around the big one if he was an Aria, a Knight maybe? </em>Rin's tail flicked back and forth in confusion before Rin whipped it back into his shirt, it was the most sensitive part of his body and therefor the most vulnerable. He saw the light creep into the front of his cage, he would find out soon enough what type of fighter Shima would be.</p><p>
  <b>"Behold, Ladies and Gentlemen, our current champion, the Ninth Prince of Gehenna, Rin!"</b>
</p><p>The crowd cheered loudly as Rin stood in the center of his cage, his back straight and his head held high, he truly looked like royalty.</p><p>
  <b>"And his challenger is the Knight who can beat Bon, the Tamer who can tame any beast, Shima!"</b>
</p><p>Shima wore a white short sleeve and loose blue jeans, a very casual look for someone who was fighting a demon.</p><p>
  <b>"Will he be able to tame this prince or will he be the one crouching down? Fight!"</b>
</p><p>The cage doors opened and like last time Rin remained standing in his cage, waiting for his opponent to strike first. It's an important lesson he learned while he was training with Egyn, it did not matter who struck first, what mattered is how you got your opponent to think, that's what most people mistake the first strike for. When someone get's the first strike they enter a state of thinking where they are certain they win, the person who is stuck first enters a momentary state of thinking where they believe that they will lose. This is also the reason why some first strikes do not work as people believe them to, their opponent is simply not shaken, which may cause the attacker to enter the state of defeat. So Rin stood waiting for Shima to move, waiting to analyze his attacking style, waiting to slowly leak into his mind. A small part of him knew he had already done so, Shima seemed unable to believe that Rin did not move to attack.</p><p>The look was smoothly hidden and Shima took out his staff, Rin stared at the weapon in clear boredom, he had bested that weapon before.</p><p>"Oh Lord up above, I call upon thee to help me control the demon I desire to have bow before me." <em>So,</em> Rin thought absent mindedly, <em>he's looking to tame me, a foolish move, but I applaud him, a rookie with such confidence.</em></p><p>Rin squatted to the ground and mimicked a face of pain and struggle, his legs shook violently as they fought against themselves to stand and stay seated at the same time, his body quivering with the same effort. The crowd shouted at Shima with things to commands Rin to do, some of them not so vanilla. Shima listened to each of their suggestions and internally winced in pity, he had to tell Rin to do something or his bosses would be upset, "Sit." Rin sank heavily to the ground, his legs splayed in front of him and his arms supporting him at his sides, he winced as his rear hit the ground. Shima took a few more steps towards Rin, "Stand." Rin surged forwards and nearly toppled at the sudden movement. "Lay down and roll over three times." Rin obediently fell to the ground, his tank top rising as he rolled over, a few people in the audience whistled. Rin landed on his back, his midriff clear for all to see. Rin could smell all of the blood around him, he wanted to grimace as he noticed some of it was Samael's but kept his face in it's current distressed self. Shima stepped even closer to Rin, he was only a few seconds away, "Stand up." Rin stood again, his top falling downwards along with his tights, whether this was intentional or not was lost both to Shima and to Rin, Rin did not care for it, as in, he didn't mind or seem to have any will to correct it, in Gehenna it was usual for the Princes to wear revealing clothes to ceremonies and the demons and monsters didn't have a problem with showing skin (or fur, scales, and bark). Shima was slightly distracted at the show of pure skin, he was moments away from a nose-bleed. Shima took another step forward, he was right in front of Rin, "Sit."</p><p>The crowds cheers faltered when Rin did not move, he easily tore off his expression of pain and replaced it with the same look of boredom as before, his eyes calculating all of the possibilities of what might happen next. "I'm sorry, did you command be to sit?" Rin held his head high, "I think you're the one who should sit down." Shima found himself staring at Rin's knees, firmly planted to the ground. While Rin was rolling over he wrapped a shadow tendril around Shima's legs and lower body, the tendrils were near invisible. Shima struggled to push himself off of the ground but got no where. "Do you forfeit this fight?"</p><p>Shima finally seemed to get it, the answer to the question he had been pondering this entire battle, <em>why wouldn't Rin make an offensive move?</em> He was trying to fight without hurting Shima the same way he had hurt Bon. A mere act of commanding Shima to sit was probably as light of an attack Rin could do. His and Izumo's theory just might be correct, demons do have hearts after all. "Not a chance." Even if Rin was trying to be sincere, for Shima to quit now would be an act of humiliation.</p><p>Rin growled, "So be it." His tendrils moved across Shima's entire body, forcing the exorcist to stand up and walk in a large circle around the arena, he halted Shima when the pink haired man was standing in front of his cage, "Once more, do you wish to forfeit?"</p><p>Shima smiled, "Nope!" He jerked his hand into his pocket and pulled out a needle, the action was faster than Rin had anticipated, his tendrils hadn't sensed Shima's muscles tensing. Shima pulled the sliver tube and pricked the top of it into his arm, Rin hissed and withdrew his tendrils, Shima had just injected Holy Water into his veins, Rin couldn't touch Shima without coming into contact with the Holy Water. Shima ran back to his cage and pushed a button that was on the panel behind it, a large piece of the floor moved and a pool filled with Holy Water was brought to Rin's attention.</p><p><em>How did I not smell this earlier?,</em> Rin scolded himself before seeing the plant that was spread all around the pool, <em>Of course, that's why. I still should have noticed that fact that I couldn't smell anything from over there, this is a different arena, isn't it?</em> He sighed in acceptance, <em>Let them cheat in whatever ways they must, I will not lose.</em> He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't see Shima running towards the pool until the splash sounded in the air. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>Shima crawled back out of the pool, his clothes sagging and tightly pressed against his body, "Who wants a hug?"</p><p>Rin stepped back as Shima moved towards him, his nose beginning to burn at the smell, his ears laid back as he let out an involuntary hiss, he ran and jumped onto of his cage in an attempt to get as far away from Shima as possible.</p><p>"Oh don't be like that! It's just a little water! This shouldn't be enough to hurt <em>you</em>, almighty Prince." Shima was correct, that much water couldn't make Rin so much as flinch, but he didn't know that Rin had been dunked into a tank and left to suffer. Rin suspected that he would have a lingering fear of water for a very long time, a small part of him laughed at how mad Egyn would be before it was covered in sadness in thought of the pain Egyn's eyes would hold seeing his baby brother fear him.</p><p>Rin hopped onto Shima's cage when he heard the sound of the water sticky clothes clinging to the bars.</p><p>
  <b>"What's this? Prince Rin seems to be avoiding Shima, does Holy Water actually have that great of an effect on him or is this a wild goose chase?!"</b>
</p><p>Rin frowned in distaste as the announcer voiced her opinions, now anybody not smart enough to get it on their own would know that Rin was steering himself away from the soaked mess. A wet smack hit him in the face and Rin fell off of the cage and onto the ground in an echoed thud in blind panic, the blind part was literal.</p><p>Shima stood in disbelief, that half cooked plan of his actually <em>worked</em>? He stared as Rin struggled to remove the shirt off of his face, his entire body rolling on the floor as he growled and spat loudly. A stream of smoke drifted off of his face that could be seen from the very back of the crowd. Rin's nails grew as he teared at the shirt on his face. It <em>burned</em>. Shima stood as Rin clawed at his own face, his tail thrashing wildly behind him, the crowd as silent as him. They all only realized an opportunity had been wasted when Rin shakily stood up, blood dripping down his face, his eyes pale white and red. Everyone watched as the demon whipped his head back and forth, seconds later it hit them, Rin couldn't see. His nose was torn up so he couldn't smell either, nor could he hear, the shirt had been tightly stuck to his head. He was completely vulnerable.</p><p>
  <b>"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is incredible, that half assed trick had rendered Prince Rin useless!"</b>
</p><p>They all remained silent, to caught up in Rin's features. With his hair down (he had torn out the pony tail while getting the shirt off of his face). shreds of Shima's shirt resting on his shoulders, and the blood streaming from his eyes, Rin looked like a weeping angel, a cursed nun. It was horrifyingly magnificent.</p><p>A loud thud sounded in the arena, someone had thrown a cross. Apparently Rin's demonic senses were still intact, he scurried in the opposite direction of the cross, he landed harshly against the wall. Shima walked forwards slowly and picked it up, pointing it hesitantly at Rin, who smelled as if he was burning. A light from the cross shone on Rin, covering him in blessed light. Rin again refused to scream and again sent his bellows of pain into Gehenna, where the demons down below were boiling in anger.</p><p>Shima threw the cross to the side, confusing not just Rin, but everyone in the crowd. "I'm not a cheater." Shima said nonchalantly, "Can't use the cross, sorry." His eyes soon stared at the blood that had ceased to pour at Rin's feet and traveled upwards to stare Rin in his newly formed eyes. Rin was tired of this fight, he rushed forwards and hit Shima on the back of his head. Shima was out.</p><p>
  <b>"Look how the tables have turned, folks! Mere seconds after regaining his eye sight, Prince Rin has decided to quit toying around! The victor is Prince Rin!"</b>
</p><p>Rin was in loose pain, gazing lazily around the arena, the announcer was correct, he no longer offered any pity towards Shima, nor would he offer any pity to anyone who chose to oppose him, this arena would be his. He fought against the chains as they roped him back into his cage, and the minute the light vanished from his sight Rin found himself submerged inside the tank again. He could feel the spectators eyes as his body trembled, biting down on his teeth, Rin did not scream out loud but his mouth was forced open, Sameal's magic he guessed, it didn't matter, his mind was consumed by the pain he felt as the Holy Water flooded into his body.</p><p>"Tomorrow," he heard a faint voice say, "you'll be fighting other exorcists. And each time you fail to fight correctly, a new form of torture shall be invented. Goodnight, <em>little brother</em>." That wasn't Samael's voice, Rin faintly noted. <em>But then whose was it?</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mephisto smiled as he sorted through the mountain of paperwork the Grigory had given him, some <em>small</em> part of him was annoyed, but the rest of him shushed that part down cockily, the Grigory gave him paperwork to try and bunker him down, to show their power one might say. Mephisto laughed at the thought, the Grigory could only keep a leash on him as long as he didn't decide to bite it off. The Grigory knew this, so they maintained a somewhat even relationship with Mephisto. They <em>didn't </em>know that other than Lucifer, Mephisto was, no <em>is</em>, the weakest of the kings. Rin was able to take him down after he turned ninety nine. It was so embarrassing that Mephisto left for a couple of decades, but he brushed it off as beginners luck, though the other half of him knew better. The strength in each king was almost even besides Mephisto, Lucifer, Amaimon, and Rin. Amaimon and Rin were the strongest, only Satan could beat them, Mephisto and Lucifer were the weakest, a high enough demon could take them out. It made Mephisto a bit angry, especially sense Rin was smart enough to know he could over power Mephisto.</p><p>Which was why Mephisto had a large part of Rin's power leashed. It was stored safely away in a sword locked deep down inside the Suguro Family Household. Only a large burst of emotion could release Rin's power. A large part of the reason why Rin is fighting in the arena, he'll grow to have less and less emotion with every battle, eventually becoming a soulless weapon. That was what the exorcists need Rin to be, a weapon. Mephisto would not lie, he wanted the throne, but he did lie because the Grigory didn't need to know that. They think Mephisto is helping them for the good of humanity, which is, to put it kindly, stupid. Why in Heaven and Hell would Mephisto, a demon that betrayed his own <em>people</em>, going to help worthless and useless <em>ants?</em> What could they offer him? Nothing. And what could being the king of Gehenna give him? <em>Everything</em>. It was a worry of Mephisto's for a while that his brothers would dethrone him, but that was before he learned about the King's Gifts. Satan didn't use them because of his overwhelming power, but for someone as weak as Mephisto, it was a one way ticket to power. One of the King's Gifts gave the King power over the princes, should they oppose him the gift reacts and takes their powers away, leaving them helpless to Mephisto's wrath.</p><p>Mephisto grinned at the thought, the brothers that had scorned him for so long would dance at a twitch of his finger. What a glorious day that would be. All he needed to do was break his youngest brother, that's it. <em>If only it's as easy as it sounds</em>, Mephisto thought snarkily to himself. Breaking Rin would prove to be difficult, very difficult. One wrong move and the entire operation would be blown to smithereens. One wrong word and Mephisto would be punished mercilessly for his crimes. He had no doubt in his mind that his Father had found out about his treason, so he had to absolutely ready when he opened the gate, if he wasn't..... he didn't want to think about it. He has to be cautious, more so than he's ever been, his only safe point and guarantee that he would survive was the fact that he hadn't severed his cord to his people. Whatever pain they felt he felt, but if he were to die, they would suffer for eons. Only Satan could cut the cord, if he was able to find it. Mephisto had it hidden away somewhere in Assiah, the one place where Satan could not travel freely.</p><p>His plan was near flawless. The only big factor being could he break Rin, but if he is able to, then Gehenna was as good as his. Mephisto felt giddy with joy and nearly jumped out of his chair as he reviewed his plan, it was just to good.</p><p>Mephisto sat the final file down in front of him and smirked in content, everything was just perfect.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Shima felt guilty, extremely guilty. He had used an underhanded tactic to fight against a being who was showing him mercy, and he wasn't stupid, the way Rin reacted to the water wasn't normal. Shima had only learned after the fight when he asked where Rin was that the demon was encased in a tank of Holy Water and would be released in the next twelve hours. Shima swore that he wouldn't use Holy Water if he ever had to fight Rin again. He also didn't miss the bland look Rin had in his eyes before he knocked Shima out. It was Shima who put that bland, distasteful look in Rin's eyes, and he swore to the gods that he would fix it.</p><p>Bon was damn proud that Shima had blinded Rin, praising the pink haired munk for 'giving that demon what for!'. It only made Shima feel guiltier. Bon paraded around the dorm for the rest of the day, patting Shima on the back and cracking up whenever he saw a video of the fight. Each wheeze was another knife stabbed into Shima's conscious.</p><p>Izumo was a bit better than Bon, but she was worse, in a way. She looked at Shima as if he were a heartless freak. It was only after Shima broke down crying that Izumo finally listened to him. Neither of them liked the fact that the arena was a thing in the first place, they disliked that fact that Rin was being treated like a wild animal even more. He had a heart, he had a mind, he had a <em>will</em>. Why was it that the human race had to make everything that was not them inferior? Why must they always rid the world of the things that do not obey them? It was pathetic.</p><p>Why must they treat demons the same way they'd treat a wild panther? No, some treat panthers with respect. They treat demons as if they were monsters, which some of them are. But must they think that every demon is like that? True Cross only exorcises a limited number of demons each year, do they really think that those demons are they only ones in Assiah? They only become aware of a demon when the demon acts up, and even though it's kept secret, many of the exorcists know that other demons handle the trouble maker. (The demons stake claim to their own little areas, theses areas are noticeable because miracles happen there, misfortune does not fall on anybody who resides in the area. Some exorcists have protection deals for the demons in said area, but the Grigory had no need to know that.) A large part of True Cross knows that not all demons deserve to be killed, especially after learning of the demons 'Red Night', a parody, as some say, to Assiah's 'Blue Knight'. An invisible line had been drawn, and Izumo and Shima were standing in the red. People like Yukio and Bon were in the blue. With the recent battles for Rin, more and more people were beginning to see the line and cross it. The question Shima and Izumo were asking, however, made everyone wither in anxiety. When the time comes, would they have enough people to cross the line and bring the red with them?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Satan's Castle, there were many rules. They were there to keep tradition, protect the royals, and protect the citizens that visit the castle from rouge guards. But there were ten rules that were mentioned the most.</p><p>Rule number one, Yukio was not to be mentioned in the castle unless Rin or Satan was in the conversation. All of Gehenna had a hatred for the younger twin, many of them had to leave their, very stable, lives in Assiah behind because if the runt. Talking about Yukio, saying his name more than thrice, and owning pictures of him were strictly forbidden unless they were being used for a shrine of divine punishment, which was a fancy way of saying dart board.</p><p>Rule number two, babies that are not proprely controlled must be kept away from sacred items, areas, people, or other children. They were to dangerous.</p><p>Rule number three, if a Prince befriends you, you must not use that friendship to gain anything, request access to anything without said Prince's permission, boast about it, or manipulate it. It had happened four times, and it left lasting damage. Most friends of the royals consider the princes not above any other friend. They erase the princely title and focus of the demon they call a friend.</p><p>Rule number four, stay clean. It wasn't because they were germaphobes, some demon's in the castle were very sensitive to Gehenna filth due to their time in Assiah. A demon's immune system adapts quickly. When they travel to Assiah frequently their immune system removes the info it has stored for Gehenna bacteria and diseases to replace it with knowledge of Assiah bacteria and diseases, including the ones that haven't happened yet. (Looking back into the history books, a demon from Astaroth's clan was around when the Malaria outbreak first appeared. They later helped come up with a cure by studying their own blood secretly and coming up with the cure with other scientists the 'scientific' way, as most of them did not believe in Heaven or Hell, Reincarnation, Rebirth, or anything of the sort. Some did believe in the multiverse or other galaxies having life theory.)</p><p>Rule number five, do not attack unless struck first. Princes cannot attack each other or commoners unless they are hit first. Commoners are allowed to attack Princes if the Prince deliberately hit them first. Accidental bumps are forgiven.</p><p>Rule number six, obey the king. This is a given, he is the KING. He is the top law.</p><p>Rule number seven, A King must care for his kingdom. Any king that does not is convicted of treason.</p><p>Rule number eight, do not be convicted of treason. It is a crime worthy of exile, torture, or death. </p><p>Number nine, all pets that enter the castle must be pet by the king.</p><p>Number ten, obey all of the other rules if it's not a life or death situation. (The rating of the situation will be decided by a truth sayer from Azazel's clan.)</p><p>These ten rules are the ones that have the most attention directed towards them. A seal that is embedded into every demon's blood will start to burn and alert the nearest Prince of the crime. The problem is that the seal will only react if the committer <em>knows</em> or <em>believes</em> it's a crime. This is what causes the most trouble, a mastermind will twist their brain into believing that what they're doing is for Good.</p><p>Now that you know the main rules, we can get to Satan's current dilemma. Who happens to be a Prince. Actually, the correct saying would be <em>'who happen to be Princes.'</em> Or maybe it was just easier to say that his children were giving him a royal headache.</p><p>Amaimon had been recovered recently but he was severely damaged. Physically and mentally. When Egyn had revealed where he had found Amaimon and what conditions he was in, a high class royal was brought to the castle to take a peak at Amaimon's hidden activities, and it's safe to say that they were all outraged with what the second youngest had been a victim to. His usually long sleeved clothes were taken off to reveal all of his scars, misplaced bones, and gashes that refused to heal or healed incorrectly. Egyn swore loudly that Amaimon would never be in Sameal's clutches again, and upon hearing this, Amaimon had a mental overdrive. His second youngest was currently sitting in the infirmary, still unconscious.</p><p>Rin was still missing, Sameal had erased Rin's scent from any portals, Rin is untrackable. The <em>only</em> clue they have is that Rin visited 'Sam' twice a year. Once on Christmas, and once in the middle of the up above summer.</p><p>The kingdom of darkness and magic was falling apart. With new waves of Rin's screams shaking through the air, shocks of random, unbearable pain, and the constant fact that their King's emotions are rocketing? Ibls was doing what he could in order to keep them together, but with each Assiahn day the city grew darker and darker. Somewhat quite literally, a King's duty is to protect, serve, command, and care for his subjects, but they also bring them light. The better kept the kingdom, the stronger the light is. Rin had made peace with the darkness and made all of his people nocturnal, but with his disappearance more and more darkness was seeping into the usually peaceful streets. Satan knew, as all of the Prince's did, that it would soon become an infection, and it would spread like wildfire.</p><p>Astaroth had not contacted Satan in days. None of the other Prince's had heard from him, but just the other day a member of his kingdom alerted the palace that Astaroth was no longer in Gehenna.</p><p>That was three sons. Three sons lost. Satan's heart ached, his youngest was missing, his second youngest was scarred, his second eldest...... his second eldest had betrayed him. Satan's eyes lit with fury as he thought of his double tongued son. Sameal had committed treason once by trying to poison his elder brother's food, and he had been banished for the crime. He had committed treason twice by allowing the hunting of his people and assisting those who were trying to kill them. The third time was when he brought a human into Gehenna, a rather nasty one too. A third of Egyn's people had been lost in a massacre due to that human. This was the fourth time, and Satan swore by his name and in the name of the love for his realm that it would be the last. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"ARE YOU READY?!" </b>The announcer shouted to the crowd. An enormous roar answered her question.</p><p><b>"YOU CALL THAT CHEERING?! I SAID, </b><em><b>ARE YOU REAAAAADY?!" </b></em>The crowd roared even louder.</p><p>
  <b>"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! TODAY IS THE THREE MONTH ANNIVERSARY OF PRINCE RIN'S CAPTURE! TODAY IS A SPECIAL FIGHTING DAY, THE FIRST EVER TWO PART FIGHT! FOR THE FIRST ROUND, YOU LOVE HIM, YOU KNOW HIM, JUMOJA!"</b>
</p><p>A caramel skinned man with a hijab walked into the arena. His white cloak was covered in weapons both Holy and Sinful.</p><p>
  <b>"AND HIS OPPONENT, THE ONE WE CAME HERE TO SEE, THE BRINGER OF DARKNESS AND MAGIC, HIS MAJESTY! PRINCE RIN!"</b>
</p><p>Rin's cage creaked into the light, the prince sat in the corner of the cage, his tail swinging outside the bars dangerously.</p><p>
  <b>"FIGHT!"</b>
</p><p>Jumoja ran down the slope and jumped onto Rin's cage. Rin remained in the same spot, scanning and memorizing the new arena. The human door was up on top of a steep slope, a pool of Holy Water sat behind his cage, there was a large circled area in front of him, the bars surrounding them were most likely blessed or enchanted. Rin's tail flicked against the ground and bounced back up. The ground was blessed too, they really wanted to handicap him, didn't they? It didn't matter, let the humans pull whatever dirty tricks they like, if he pints them out he will be convicted of cheating. It's simply how humans work, anything that is not them is lesser than them, if that thing can talk and points out the humans' flaws, then that thing is bad. If you're not on the popular team, then anything you say will be called 'low down', 'desperate', or 'pathetic'. <br/>His entire cage had been blessed at one point, so this ground wouldn't cause him to much trouble anyway.</p><p>Rin dodged as Jumojia stabbed his staff into Rin's cage. His butt, however, did not leave the floor. Rin yawed in real boredom as his competitor scowled and jabbed at Rin again, who dodged with ease. His opponent was getting more and more wild with his jabs, causing Rin to stand up and kick the top of his cage, right where Jumoja was laying. The exorcist fell off of the cage and landed with a thud on the ground. He looked up and gazed and Rin, who was standing over him with a judging expression. His normal tank top was replaced with a short sleeve t-shirt with blue and grey shoulder plates, his blue jeans were replaced with black pants that held 'scars', and his shoes were of high quality. Jumoja felt as if he was a peasant staring at a king. A king, he thought with regret, that he had just insulted.</p><p>Rin smoothed his expression and knocked the exorcist out with his fist. One quick blow to the bottom of the jaw, he wouldn't be punished for that. The crowd was silent before screaming in awe. The fight had barely lasted three minutes.</p><p>
  <b>"OUR WINNER IS NONE OTHER THAN THE EVER VICTORIOUS PRINCE RIN!"</b>
</p><p>Rin sank back into the corner of his cage, his tail bounced lightly between the bars.</p><p><b>"THAT WAS A QUICK FIGHT FOLKS, JUMOJA THE BLESSED AS FALLEN, BUT WILL RIN'S NEXT FIGHT BE AS EASY? PREPARE YOURSELF FOLKS! THE NEXT FIGHTER ISSSSS-" </b>The door opened again and a familiar face walked out. <b>"</b><em><b>ANOTHER</b></em><b> PRINCE!" </b>The lights flashed onto a man with white to gray hair and ram like horns, his pupils were slit as they danced back and forth between the crowd and the arena. <b>"PRINCE TAIGA, DESCENDANT OF A LONG LOST KING, CURSED BY DEMONS AT BIRTH, HAS BEEN SELECTED TO FIGHT OUT CHAMPION!!!"</b></p><p>-------</p><p>Rin: I thought it was Astaroth!</p><p>Astaroth: Me too!</p><p>Me: Just you wait~</p><p>---------</p><p>Run bared his teeth and stood up. Cursed by a demon? Long lost prince? Where has he heard that before.....</p><p>"Ah, so acknowledge my power!" The prince exclaimed when he saw Rin's scowl.</p><p>Rin simply waved him off, he was to deep in thought to be disturbed by a low life human.</p><p>Taiga was offended by Rin's actions, he firmly believed that every demon was lower than him. No matter their status, the one demon that, in his mind, could rival his power was Satan. The prince ran towards Rin in a fit of rage, "How dare you wave me away!" He swung his staff back and forth in wild hopes that he could land a hit on the demon.</p><p>Rin remained inside his thoughts as he dodged each blow. He lazily grabbed the top of his cage and swung himself onto it. He crossed his arms and squatted, completely ignoring the raging man that continued to beat the bars on the cage.</p><p>"Prince....cursed........ no parents.... horns....ah!" Rin snapped his fingers as he remembered the lesson in Cursed Human history that his teacher had taught him. "You," he pointed to the white haired man, "you were the one Amaimon cursed when he was bored!" This complicated things, but Rin didn't care. He grew tired of the string of curses and knocked Taiga out the same way he knocked Jumoja out. A quick blow to the jaw.</p><p>Taiga collapsed on the floor and Rin remained on the roof of his cage. He refused to enter it willingly, to do so would be admitting submission. Rin does not submit to humans.</p><p>The familiar feeling of the cold chains wrapped around his arms and ankles to drag him back into his cage. The crowd cheered his name and the announcer spouted more compliments, the light was hidden behind the wall of curtains and Rin was still tied to the ground.</p><p>This was unusual.</p><p>When he returned to the back room, his chains would loosen and allow him movement. Why was he still leashed to the floor?</p><p>"So you've noticed your lack of freedom. Grand, this will speed things along." Rin looked up and into the eyes of Mephisto, who was smiling. "My dear brother!" The clown yapped, "It has been almost a year since you've joined us," Rin knew he was talking about Gehenna time, in Assiah it had only been three months, "and you have remained as high spirited as the day we brought you in, so I have a present for you!" The pink clothed demon brought out a piece of paper, "For the rest of today, your punishments will be increased three times the usual amount. If we do not hear a squeak out of you the entire time, a special punishment will be given and you will spend all day until the next fight in a tank of high dosed Holy Water." He patted Rin on the head, "Have fun!"</p><p>Rin bit his hand just as he disappeared, the taste of Sameal's blood almost made him hurl. Rin fell through a portal and reappeared chained to a giant table. Tools sat all around him.</p><p>A click sounded from the door and a tall, stringy man walked into the room. The man smiled widely as he double checked Rin's restraints before he picked up a knife. He winked at Rin, "Let's get started, shall we?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Late Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS! TODAY WE HAVE KAMIKI, OUR BEST TAMER IN TRUE CROSS HISTORY!" </b>Kamiki rolled her eyes at the large sound coming from the people around her, which made the cheering grow even louder. She stood staring down the ramp and at the back of the ring where Rin's cage was slowly entering. She dropped her whip when she saw the state of his back.</p><p>It was red and blue and purple. It had scars and open wounds. It had blood dripping and dried. The wounds leaked down into his camo pants and onto his arms. The crowd silenced in shock, why did their champion look like that? Rin slowly got up off of his hands and knees to stand but stumbled and landed on the bars. He hissed in pain as the metal collided harshly with his back. His tail left his pants and the air burned the open scars. The crowd grew even quieter, they all knew that the tail was a demon's weakest spot. To hurt it so harshly... Rin regained his footing and spat a wad of blood onto the ground. He stood tall and everybody caught a glimpse of the angry red whips marks that were on his chest, they decorated his abdomen in criss cross patterns. There was even a disgusting scar by his throat that showed where they played tic-tak-toe.</p><p>Rin growled at the eyes that were pointed at him, "What are you looking at-" A ring flew from the box at the top and wrapped itself around his throat, cutting of his sentence. A soft sizzle sounded and smoke rose from his throat. He couldn't even growl.</p><p>"Sorry about that," Mephisto said from the box, "he hasn't been properly trained yet. Get along with the announcement, please."</p><p><b>"R-Right! Umm, ladies and gentlemen, our champion! The undefeated Prince Rin!" </b>Her voice couldn't muster the strength to shout, the state of their champion was to unbelievable. <b>"Fight!"</b> For the first time, she thinks she may regret saying those words.</p><p>Rin's cage didn't open. The crowd grew confused, it normally did, why was today different? Rin narrowed his eyes and raised a leg to one of the bars, ignoring the protest of aches on his back, and kicked one of the bars out. Then he kicked a second one, and finally a third. He stalked out of the cage and stared down at the blessed floor. It was burning his feet, but the pain was nothing to him.</p><p>Izumo rushed down the ramp, 'forgetting' her whip at the top. She stood standing in front of Rin, "May the gods grant me this blessing, put the demon I see in my mind under my will." Rin didn't pretend to listen to the orders this time. A large circle developed around him and he was covered in blue light. Izumo looked at him, "Bow." Rin's back forced itself down into a bowing position. "Straighten your back." Rin internally felt relief as the pain on his back lessened. "Jump." Rin jumped, splotches of blood falling to the floor as his feet made contact with it. Rin fought against the tamer's chant as hard as he could, but in his weakened state the best he could do was free his tail. When he did he was smart enough to keep it limp by his side. "Turn around." Under her breath, Izumo said 'release'. Rin gave her a secret look of confusion and she smiled and, still whispering, said 'I don't want to win'.</p><p>He turned around and raised his leg to hit her head, but was blocked by Izumo's leg. The purple haired girl spun them both around, kept Rin's leg pinned to the ground, and punched him in the chest. Her fist prickled at the feeling of the scars. Rin ignored the pain and went to return the punch. It became a speedy battle of hits and blocks.</p><p>"Do you know what they did to me?" Izumo stopped her hits, Rin wasn't able to talk. He shouldn't be able to, she knows the curse that was placed around his neck better than anybody. She glanced at his neck and was overtaken by the urge to hurl. His throat was covered in blood. She looked at the spot he spat to last, a chunk of flesh sat in the puddle of blood. He had torn his vocal cords that were cursed out. Rin took her moment of distraction and grabbed both of her hands, he leaned in to get close to her face and the crowd leaned in their seats to hear what he would say. "They were harsher than <em>hell</em>." Izumo yanked her hands up to get away and brought Rin's hand up in the process, his nails scratched her face.</p><p>Rin released Izumo's hands and ran forward to catch her. His nails were coated in poison, it was in a Prince's blood. Rin raised a hand and held it over her face, "<em>Turn retro diebus</em>." The screen zoomed in on Izumo's face, catching the poison leaving her blood and returning to Rin's finger tips. He set the exorcist on the ground and walked back to his cage.</p><p>
  <b>"It looks like Prince Rin is the win-"</b>
</p><p>A large boom cut her off. A hole on the northern wall kept growing and growing until the thing making it stepped through it.</p><p>Rin gazed at the figure, "Astaroth?"</p><p>The horned man nodded his head and jumped into the arena, destroying the wires that trapped Rin in the circle, "C'mon!" Astaroth grabbed Rin's hand and jumped through the hole. Rin had trouble keeping up, his legs wanted to give up. They ran. Blessed Dogs kept on their trail as they exited the building and exorcists tried to stop them. They ran until they reach the cemetery Astaroth had first found Rin in. When they stopped Rin collapsed onto the ground. "Rin?!" Astaroth finally got to look at his brother. The more he looked the angrier he got.</p><p>How could pathetic humans treat a prince of Gehenna this way? How dare they think about touching them when Mephisto could stop them? He gritted his teeth and spat one of them out. "Let's get you to a healer," he said, picking Rin up again. Astaroth bit into his hand to summon a portal and tried to walk through it. His foot managed to get halfway through before both of them were thrown back. "What?"</p><p>Rin groaned in pain as he pulled a stick out of his back. Astaroth tried to go through the portal again, he was surprised to see that he didn't have any difficulties. Shrugging his shoulders, he picked Rin back up and crossed, but was thrown back again.</p><p>"The same thing happened at the monastery, seems like I can't leave."</p><p>Astaroth growled and kicked the dirt, "<em>Stupid humans!</em>" He felt Rin pat him on the back and ushered his younger brother to sit back down, "You shouldn't be standing! Look how badly you're hurt."</p><p>Rin wanted to laugh, but instead took a sharp intake of breath as he heard the barking sounds of dogs. He grabbed Astaroth's hand and picked himself up, "It's not important right now, we have to leave."</p><p>But where would they go? They would have guards outside of the monastery, and that's the only place Rin knew about to be demon-friendly.</p><p>Astaroth startled Rin out of his thoughts when he moved to stand in front of Rin. Rin squinted his eyes at his older brother before he saw the van that was approaching them.</p><p>The van stopped and the windows rolled down. Izumo popped her head out of the window, "Hurry up! They'll be here soon, get in!" The side of the van opened up.</p><p>Astaroth was hesitant to get in the van, but when he heard the dogs getting louder and saw his brother's weak state he quickly got over his doubts. "If you're tricking us," Astaroth said as he loaded Rin into the van, "all of Gehenna will be on your tail."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Wyvern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nezumi!</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>That's the character behind his name. </p><p> </p><p>The creature-</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rin's wyvern looks like the one above because I'm an unartistic piece of shit. </p><p> </p><p>For those still confused- A Dragon had wings and four legs.</p><p> </p><p>A wyvern has wings and TWO legs.</p><p> </p><p>Some 'Dragins' you see in movies are actually Wyverns! Pretty cool, huh?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Bonding Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive away from the cemetery was uncomfortably silent. This was Astaroth's fault.</p><p>Each time the one in the driver's seat would open his mouth Astaroth would fling a Coal Tar into his mouth, the purple haired one didn't dare to speak, but she played it off as stubbornness.</p><p>Once Astaroth was sure the pink haired one wouldn't speak he turned to care for his brother.</p><p>"There's a first aid kit in the back of the seat."</p><p>Astaroth sent a glare towards the driver but scotched closer to the seat nonetheless. He held open the small compartment with his tail and scrambled it's insides looking for the first aid kit. He didn't show any emotion but let out a small grunt when he grabbed the small box. He returned to Rin's side and started to apply <em>his</em> magic onto Rin's wounds. The best he could do in the puny body of his was close and erase some of the scars. He blamed the body, but mostly blamed himself. He should have gotten there sooner, he should have known his brother would be kept that close to Mephisto, he should have paid attention when Iblis was teaching healing spells. He was the King of Rot, healing wasn't what he was meant for. Cursing internally, he moved to open the small box and scratched away at the small locks holding it shut in frustration. Gehenna didn't have such things, they used magic for a lot of things.</p><p>The purple one saw that he was having trouble with the box out of the corner of her eye and wordlessly reached back to open it. Astaroth let her take the box and watched unblinkingly as she opened it, determined to not need help opening such a simple mechanism ever again.</p><p>He grabbed the box as soon as it was opened and begun to put disinfectant on Rin's body. He put a barrier in between them and the front two seats and pulled Rin's pants off to wrap and cleanse his legs, he put it back down once Rin's back had been doused and his pants were back on. Astaroth handed the bandage roll to the purple one for her to open. A King must know when to ask for help or his subjects may suffer. She slowly peeled the tape off of the front and opened a small bit for Astaroth to grasp. He picked at the small peel until it began to unwind. He wrapped Rin's arms thoroughly, they were in the worst condition, his back fighting for first place. Astaroth applied the bandages with unsuspecting care, trying his best not to wake his younger brother up. The two upfront shot them occasional glances and seemed to intake new information every time they did.</p><p>Such as the fact that demons use their tails as an extra arm.</p><p>Astaroth held the bandage roll on his tail and used his teeth to snap off the appropriate amount.</p><p>A demon's teeth were used for more than biting.</p><p>"He was injected with blood, with his current state it will take a while before he doesn't need it any longer," he turned and pointed to the driver, "pink one, give me your arm."</p><p>"Why me?!"</p><p>"The purple one was already of use."</p><p>"I'm being of use right now, too! I'm driving!"</p><p>"I can kill you and let the purple one drive."</p><p>The pink one held out his arm, "The name's Shima by the way, not pink one, and that's Kamiki."</p><p>Astaroth made a faint noise of indifference and plunged his teeth into Shima's arm. </p><p>Shima nearly yanked his arm back but Astaroth's long nailed hand held his arm in place, "What the heck man?!"</p><p>Astaroth waited for two minutes before releasing Shima's arm and biting into Rin's instead. Kamiki looked backwards and Astaroth lifted his lips to show the blood <em>inside</em> of his fangs. He released Rin's arm once the red tint to his teeth became white again. Astaroth wiped his lips and gently cleaned Rin's arm again before looking at Shima with a vacant expression, "What?"</p><p>Shima angrily glared at him from the mirror, "What? What?! Why did you bite me!?"</p><p>"You have a problem with me biting your arm?"</p><p>"Um, <em>yeah!</em>"</p><p>"How else was I supposed to transfer the blood? Do you have any tools for such a thing in this... van."</p><p>Shima wanted to come up with a witty come back, but the demon was right. There was no equipment in the van for blood transfusions. There was, however, a very nice futon and a battery powered easy bake oven. Large batteries.</p><p>Astaroth pulled out the futon and sat Rin on top of it, his eyes daring them to stop him when he was unrolling it. Kamiki didn't care, it wasn't <em>her</em>  futon, her's was stored under the floor board in the back area of the van. That futon was Shima's, but the flock of Coal Tars that sat on his shoulders kept him from opening his mouth, but it wasn't like he was going to anyway. If he was injured he wouldn't want to rest on the cold hard floor of a moving van.</p><p>Only when Rin was tucked under a blanket that he had found did Astaroth stand up and move to the front seats, "Where are we going?" Japan was unfamiliar to him, he didn't know what high way they were on or where it led to. He didn't even know what part of Japan they were on, he just knew that there was the monastery that smelled like Rin and death, Sameal's 'school', and the cemetery. That was it. Not the street names of the streets they were on or the name of the city. He only knew the language because Satan forced them to learn <em>all</em> of the languages, including the ones that were nearly extinct like Navajo.</p><p>Kamiki took a map out of the glove box and handed it to Astaroth, she pointed to a long black line near the south side of the paper. "We're on this high way," she said, she carried her finger up a ways and turned right, strolling right by a small, almost invisible line, "we're going here. This is my and a couple of other's houses. By others I mean other. It's me and a small pipsqueak named Neko."</p><p>Shima gave Kamiki a sharp look, "Hey! You're <em>forgetting</em> someone!"</p><p>"Oh, you guys will be there too from now on, won't you?"</p><p>"<em>Kamiki Izumo!</em>"</p><p>"Eyes on the road, pinkie." Izumo looked out the window, "And I didn't forget you, I just didn't mention you."</p><p>Shima whispered something under his breath and Izumo's head took a quick turn, "What did you say?"</p><p>Shima backed down and slouched closer to the steering wheel, "Nothing, Kam."</p><p>Astaroth, the King of Rot, but still a demon, decided to see what would happen next, "He said 'Tsundere'".</p><p>"You bastard! I am not a tsundere! Where would you even get that idea!? You just wait until this car stops!"</p><p>Shima sent Astaroth a betrayed look and was tempted to keep on driving forever, but a pained groan from the back of the van vanquished that thought.</p><p>A demon sleeps better when cold.</p><p>Astaroth retreated to the back and hovered above his brother, summoning a cooling packet and setting it on his younger brother's head. Rin's wrinkled face smoothed out and he fell back into a noiseless slumber.</p><p>Seeing that his brother was safely asleep, Astaroth practically teleported to the front of the van. His nailed hands clenched Shima's shoulders. "Hit a pothole that big again," he growled out into Shima's ear, "and you won't have any hands to drive with."</p><p>The rest of the ride was bump free.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shima turned the van onto a shallow trail, the tops of trees clanking on the roof.</p><p>"I'm so totally going to die," Shima whimpered, feeling the killing intent behind Astaroth's glare. He looked into the mirror, "Listen man, it isn't my fault! It's the branches, go take your anger out on them!"</p><p>Astaroth took his words into account and opened the van door.</p><p>"Dude, wait- what are you doing?"</p><p>Shima was ignored (again) as Astaroth nimbly climbed onto the top of the van and set up a barrier. All of the branches, bugs, leaves, and sticks that would have caused any noise turned into a pile of mush. As the King of Rot, something like this was simple. </p><p>Shima sighed from inside the van, very, <em>very</em>, thankful that Astaroth's wrath had been directed somewhere else. He could slowly feel minutes of his life returning to him. His eyes drifted in curiosity towards the mirror, he stared at the sleeping demon.</p><p>Rin's breathing had evened out over the drive, his chest rose up and down softly. His skin looked deathly pale, seeming whiter than the bandages that covered the top half of his body. His hair was still in it's usual bun but the outrage of the last fight had let some hairs loose. </p><p>Shima internally flinched as he studied the scars that poked out from underneath the bandages. It had been his people who had done that to him, it had been the humans he once would have trusted with his life. </p><p>Rin's tail twitched and Astaroth immediately crawled back inside the van, leaving a small button from Shima's shirt to hold the barrier in place. </p><p>Shima returned his eyes to the road and tried not to think about the princes.</p><p>------</p><p>Shima stopped the van in front of a tall house.</p><p>"Kamiki, can you get the stretcher? I think it's still in the garage."</p><p>Kamiki didn't look at him as she stepped out of the car still upset about the tsundere remark.</p><p>Shima sighed and went to open the side door for Astaroth.</p><p>The demon prince dented the open door with his hand and glared at Shima as he stepped out of the van.</p><p>Astaroth's eyes widened and he gripped his ankle in pain.</p><p>Shima held back a laugh and gave Astaroth a smug smile, "Never had that happen to you before? Those ankle sprains hurt. It'll go away in a few minutes."</p><p>Astaroth smoothed out his face after hearing Shima's remark, he had fully thought that the ankle of the body he borrowed had been broken.</p><p><em>"Human bodies are so stupid,"</em> he growled out.</p><p>Kamiki walked out of the garage with the stretcher spread out in front of her.</p><p>Astaroth moved back into the van to lay Rin on the stretcher, this was something he had seen before.</p><p>A fire had once broke out in one of the districts and Astaroth arrived there to personally punish the criminal, he had seen the eldest child be set on to a stretcher and wheeled away. It hurt his heart to see the younger siblings cry.</p><p>Astaroth's heart stopped hurting later when he discovered after trying to consul them that they were crying about their lost toys and not the sibling that had basically raised them.</p><p>Rin was set gently on the stretcher and Astaroth held Shima's shoulders as he lightly stepped down.</p><p>He sent the pink haired menace a glare as he felt his shoulders shaking in hidden laughter.</p><p>"You know," Shima said when Astaroth's first foot hit the ground, "it only happens sometimes. Very unpredictable. If you jumped down a second time it might not happen."</p><p>Astaroth still didn't jump. He slid his other foot down and bounded after Rin.</p><p>Shima was left outside to close the doors.</p><p>-----</p><p>Astaroth sat on his haunches next to Rin, absolutely refusing to leave his younger brother's side. He had been tasked by Iblis to watch over Rin.</p><p>That and he was already planning to never let the dark haired boy out of his sight again. The visit's to the monastery wouldn't continue until Samael had been caught.</p><p>It wasn't like Rin had any reason to continue returning to the monastery again, both of his pals were dead and it was likely that the others would be killed if Rin talked to them as well.</p><p>Astaroth gently pushed a strand of hair out of Rin's face.</p><p>His poor brother. Subject to the wrong end of favoritism as a child, bullied at school, forced to see his only remaining friends barely twice a year, ruler of a kingdom before his one hundredth birthday, chained to fight in a ring like a wild dog, tortured.</p><p>That was one of the most traumatic backstories of all of the brothers.</p><p>They liked to have little competitions over their backstories, they had all moved on. It no longer hurt them.</p><p>A king had a special talent- they could become apathetic.</p><p>They never used it much, or at least, the seven of them didn't. Samael used it around the clock.</p><p>Whenever they had one of these conversations they all turned apathetic. It was the best they could do to protect what remained of their mental states.</p><p>Astaroth refused to become apathetic at this time, even though it hurt <em>so much</em> to see his little brother like this. He had sworn long ago to protect his two younger brothers. He was the big brother.</p><p>What kind of big brother was he if he let his siblings hurt so bad?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Temporary Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin woke up to a heavyweight on his leg, instinctively, he twitched his leg to try and shake it off. </p><p>A semi-familiar head flew into the air and got close to his face, "You're awake! Don't go back to sleep!"</p><p>"Astaroth?..." The events from before came crashing back to him and he felt a deep shame for passing out. It was rude of him and un-prince like to leave all of the work to one person. </p><p>A wisp of pink hair caught his eye and Rin would have bolted out of the bed had it not been for Astaroth, who held him down. </p><p>Shima raised his hands and walked into plain sight, "Hey, it's just me! No ill intent, honest." </p><p>Rin's tail whipped around and felt the surrounding areas, it settled onto a table and grabbed the sharpest object it could feel. </p><p>Shima stiffened at the sight of the scalpel in Rin's tail's grasp, not knowing what else to do, he remained perfectly still. </p><p>Astaroth gently took the object away from Rin, "Believe it or not... they helped us." </p><p>Rin gave his brother a look and wrapped his tail around his arm. A stiff sorry left his lips.  </p><p>Shima rubbed the back of his head, "No big deal bro, I would have done the same." Shima winced internally at the lie. Who in their right minds would wake up wounded and immediately go to attack?</p><p>Rin stared at Shima for a second longer before turning to his brother. He slowly patted the demon's face, unsure if it was real. </p><p>Astaroth gently took his long-nailed hand and wrapped it around his little brother's hand. </p><p>Rin, no longer caring about keeping up his appearance, let the tears leak out of his eyes and pulled his brother into a hug. He wept in the embrace of his brother. </p><p>Astaroth set his arms carefully on Rin's back and felt the younger's body shake. Rin never cried this much, he would have short breaks where he would cry, but those were more often out of frustration at himself or happiness. </p><p>Shima stood awkwardly in the corner, unsure of what to do. Does he leave? Does he stay? He moved to go stand in a corner, but a sharp glare from Astaroth kept him put in his place next to the doors. Shima watched as the stone-cold demon he had traveled with looked down at his brother with tender care. Shima wonders if his brother ever looked at him like that. The blue-haired demon didn't seem to care that Shima was in the room, giving Shima a sense of trust. </p><p>"It hurt......so much." Rin's voice was hoarse and cracked.</p><p>Rin's screams may not have echoed through the walls, but they still took a toll on his vocal cords.</p><p>Astaroth rubbed Rin's back, "I know, I know."</p><p>"I-I fought li-ike a dog. Th-he tortures. S-Samiel, he-" Rin fell into a coughing fit. His body shook as if it were about to fall apart.</p><p>Astaroth kept rubbing Rin's back and didn't let his brother go.</p><p>"I couldn't win. No matter what I did, I couldn't - I couldn't figure it out."</p><p>Rin stayed in his brother's hug for another sixteen minutes before he finished crying. He looked at his brother and smiled.</p><p>It wasn't the same smile Shima had seen before. It wasn't tiring, sad, menacing, sly, or malicious. It was sincere. Rin smiled in pure happiness.</p><p>"You're here. With me. And we're not in Blue Cross Territory." Rin gave his brother another hug, "You're actually here."</p><p>Izumo burst through the doors, "We're here too, and you, Mr. Prince, need a bandage change."</p><p>Astaroth growled at her, "To you, we are kings. We are kings to all but our father."</p><p>Kamiki waved her hand at him at moved to grab the bandages and chemicals but Shima could see the sweat run down her temples.</p><p>Astaroth could see it too and sat back. "You said 'we're'."</p><p>A bald head peeked around the doorway, "T-the other one would be me, you're Highness."</p><p>Astaroth stood up and towered above the glasses faced person, "And who are you?"</p><p>The stranger shrunk back, "I-I'm Konekomaru, sir."</p><p>"Sire."</p><p>"So-sorry, sire."</p><p>Shima didn't know whether to cry in fear or in laughter, so he did both.</p><p>Rin called his brother back over to him and chastised him for bullying the poor human. "It's not very King-like, my dear brother, to pick on the weak."</p><p>Astaroth sighed and walked to Koneko, who was still shivering in the doorway. "I apologize for misusing my power. You helped my brother, I am grateful for that."</p><p>Koneko seemed frozen in his place, simply nodding along to what Astaroth said.</p><p>Astaroth was starting to think the human was broken and was about to take a long nail and pike his head when the short munk ran across the room.</p><p>Astaroth turned sharply with a threat in his eyes, the human was running towards his brother. His apologies were said, and in demon culture, that meant fare was fare.</p><p>Koneko was shooing Kamiki away from the bandages. "You're doing it wrong Izumo! No, no, no! You can't apply that much cream! Have you grabbed the holy water-soaked bandages? They're demons, Kamiki, that'll hurt them!"</p><p>Astaroth found this quite amusing, but he didn't miss how severely Rin flinched at the mentioning of holy water. Nor did he miss how Rin reacted to the sound of pouring liquids. He wasn't sure if it was the water or his wounds.</p><p>Rin sat as stiff as he could while the bald one re-applied the white wrap. His back would heal in no time, with or without their treatments. He could already feel the scar tissue beginning to dissolve.</p><p>His blood would be poisoned for a bit due to the chemicals, but the pain was something he could handle.</p><p>Rin turned and took in time to take in his surroundings. He sent out low pulses of magic to scope the area. He was content with the surrounding objects.</p><p>Slowly, he tuned back into the argument that was happening between Koneko and Kamiki, part of him focusing on his brother, who was standing behind him, and the person standing in the corner.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shima flinched as he felt Rin glare at him. What did he do wrong this time?!</p><p>Rin beckoned Shima over with a flick of his tail. Shima, weeping on the inside, followed Rin's command and walked forward. </p><p>Rin held out a clawed hand and Shima was fully prepared to kiss it. </p><p>Rin placed a small object in Shima's hand. </p><p>"What.....?"</p><p>Shima opened it and held in a gasp. It was his mother's ring, he had lost it during his battle with Rin. </p><p>"I sensed it had great emotional value to you, so I kept it safe." </p><p>Shima ignored King Astaroth's glare and hugged Rin. </p><p>He had thought that he would never see his mother's ring again. The thought of losing the one thing that reminded him of the family he loved had devastated him. He searched night after night in the arena and the Holy Water pools for that ring. He asked janitor after janitor if they had picked it up, he even checked the security footage, but he couldn't find his ring. He had thought he would never see it again. </p><p>His eyes filled with tears as he clenched the ring in his hand. "Thank you," he whispered into the demon king's ear. "Thank you, so much." </p><p>"Stop crying, you pink pervert, get over here and help me." </p><p>Shima sat up and watched as Izumo lumbered over with a giant basin of water on wheels. Shima's eyes squinted as he felt Rin's side of the bed tighten.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at his expression, mistaking it for confusion, "He needs to bathe but it's unreasonable to have a patient walk all the way to the restrooms. Why else do we have this thing?" </p><p>Shima tried to glare at Izumo, tilted his head towards the door, used sign language, something to tell her to stop. </p><p>Izumo ignored him and turned on the hose. </p><p>Shima jumped out of the way as a large fire erupted right next to him. Astaroth shoved him out of the way to get to his brother. Shima ran over to Izumo and shouted at her to turn off the hose. </p><p>"What?!" Izumo shouted over the roar of the flames, she couldn't hear Shima clearly. She moved towards him but slipped on some of the water that had spilled on the floor. As she fell the hose pointed the water towards Rin, and in her rush of desperation to grab onto something Izumo shoved her finger in front of the opening. A burst of water spurted out. </p><p>Rin screamed in fear and memorized pain as the water made contact with his skin. His tail wiped around and latched onto his brother's arm. </p><p>Astaroth rangled his brother into a hold as the young demon thrashed and hissed about. </p><p>Shima ran forwards and bent the hose away from the demon and quickly shouted at Konekomuru to shut off the hose. </p><p>Even after the water had turned off, Rin was still in a panic. His mind was trapped in the cycle he was forced to learn. </p><p>After the water came the cutting. </p><p>Rin's wrists and ankles glowed in strap-like markings as his eyes bounced painfully from sharp object to sharp object that was in the room. Fear of the inevitable pain crawled through his skin and overtook his mind. He forgot where he was, who he was with, what he was doing, where he came from, he forgot it all. The only thing he focused on was trying to avoid the pain. Sparks of hellfire burned away at the metal instruments sitting on the table and surrounded the windows and doors. He could smell the smell of a temple worshipper, he could smell the smell of a fox god, he could smell the smell of the being who forced him to be put in all this pain. </p><p>Rin's senses calmed down after three minutes, but once Koneko took a breath of relief they sparked right back up. </p><p>Astaroth couldn't figure out what had provoked his brother, the water had been shut off, the metal was burned away, and he was free of any restraints. </p><p>He kept his grip on his brother while his mind chipped and chipped away until it struck gold, but for Astaroth, it was more of a carbon monoxide stream. </p><p>"Brother..." Astaroth whispered in horror and pain as the young prince clawed at his arms. Astaroth flung open the doors and threw himself and his brother outside. </p><p>Rin burned down tree after tree. All while Astaroth was coaxing him softly from behind, trying to bring his brother back into reality. </p><p>Three hours later, Astaroth came stalking back inside with Rin passed out over his shoulder. </p><p>"Speak not if this, do not try to remember it, only remember your faults," Astaroth growled to them as he stalked towards the basement. </p><p>"And.." Astaroth whispered as he began his descent, he gave them a poisonous glance, "Don't touch him." </p><p>Astaroth's tail slammed the door behind them. </p><p>Izumo, Shima, and Koneko were left standing alone in the kitchen. </p><p>Koneko and Izumo looked down in guilt, both ashamed of their ignorance. </p><p>Shima looked down in pain, he recognized Rin's symptoms. His eldest brother had shown them. </p><p>Internally, Shima wished that unlike his brother, Rin wasn't broken. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Astaroth glanced down at his sleeping brother in pain as he replaced the wet and burnt bandages. </p><p>The demon king gritted his teeth as a flame of rage trembled through his body. He was happy Rin was asleep. </p><p>Astaroth opened a portal and smiled as he saw the faces of his brothers and father on the other side. </p><p>"Hello," Astaroth said with a smile. </p><p>Egyn nearly flew through the portal as he tackled his brother into a hug. "Where have you been?!" </p><p>Astaroth widened the portal to show them the sleep and bandaged demon. </p><p>Iblis's flames threatened to reach the top of the palace as his eyes trailed up and down his beaten-down littlest brother. </p><p>Astaroth counted all of the kings. "Where's Amai?"</p><p>Astaroth stared at his brother's until Satan placed a hand on his shoulders. "Amaimon is in the infirmary, he was recovered from Samael's torturous prison-" </p><p>Satan could barely finish his sentence as Astaroth flew through the castle. </p><p>The other's caught up to him and looked away as Astaroth fell to his knees in front of Amaimon's bed. Sure, they all cared for Amaimon, but Astaroth was the closest to him. </p><p>The demon kings felt a burning sensation ring throughout their stomachs in a feeling that could only be called true, unforgiving, rage. </p><p>Once it spread to them, it grew like wildfire. Each king fueled the burn with their own hateful thoughts and vengeful urges. </p><p>"First, he hurts his older brother," Astaroth said, still bowing at the foot of the bed. "Then he hurts people, then he hurts Gehenna. And now-" Astaroth's tail curled in fury. "Now he's hurting our youngest brothers." Astaroth rested a gentle hand on Amainmon's forehead. "It's his turn to hurt." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Q in Q&A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heyyo, it's me, ya author. </p><p>I've decided a Q&amp;A would be a nice treat for my birthday, so go ahead and ask whatever you want!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Brothers Halfway United</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So....Satan is just, right there, huh?" Shima whispered nervously to Izumo.</p><p>Izumo was too caught up in staring at the portal to hell that was sitting in her kitchen doorway. Satan sat on his throne, and the other demon kings were surrounding him. Astaroth was next to Rin, his tail resting comfortably on his brother's chest to cool the burning demon down. </p><p>Amaimon had woken up to the feeling of his big brother and was perched giving away nothing besides the anguish in his eyes. </p><p>"I believe I know what this council is for."</p><p>Satan's voice sent chills down the human's spines. It was raspy and gave them the feeling that they should start packing. </p><p>"Samael." </p><p>"Yes, father," Astaroth said, his voice flaccid of anything but anger and cold wit. "I have seen what he did to Astaroth, thank Gehenna that he woke up, and I have seen what he's done to Rin." Astaroth looked down. "He has gained a fear of liquid."</p><p>Egyn stopped moving. </p><p>"I don't know what they did to him, but the sound and smell alone caused him to panic. The feeling of it cast him into a coma. I do not know when he will wake up this time." </p><p>"Why can't Lord Satan heal him?"</p><p>Shima really wished Izumo would stop speaking. </p><p>"Because," Beelzebub growled, already sensing the useless amount of pride Izumo had, "Rin cannot enter Gehenna, nor can Father enter Assiah. Unless you would like to act as a host, refrain from saying useless suggestions."</p><p>Izumo looked away with a blush on her face. </p><p><em>Tsundere</em>, Shima internally sighed. </p><p>Amaimon cocked his head, "Egyn?"</p><p>The others looked towards the middle sibling, who was frozen to the ground. In the distance, thunder sounded. "I can feel it, they dunked him in holy water." Egyn gasped the words out as if they were poisonous. </p><p>"How?" </p><p>Beelzebub sent a frustrated glare toward Izumo, "He's the <em>Demon King or water,</em> every piece of water on this earth has one of his kin in or around it, he knows when holy water is created and he knows where it's been used." </p><p>"I can take it out," Egyn said slowly, "but I'd have to engulf him in water." </p><p>"It's safe," said Satan in a pitiful voice, "even if he feels the water, his first instinct should be to bolt up or fall back asleep, it is the way of the tortured mind." </p><p>Izumo and Shima wondered why Satan sounded so familiar with the habits of a tortured soul, Konekomeru looked away. </p><p>"Do it," Satan said. "Take that poison out of your brother, he'll heal faster." </p><p>Egyn nodded his head and crossed the barrier. His first step into Assiah sent a shrieking flame of fear into groups' senses. It didn't feel right, it felt dangerous to have such a being so close to them. It felt wrong. </p><p>They all stepped back before Egyn raised a hand and placed it above Rin's chest. </p><p>
  <em>"Quaerere, Invenire, Apponere, Dissolvere." </em>
</p><p>Koneko took a nervous step forwards to watch the blue stream from Egyn's hand and cover Rin's body. </p><p>Rin twitched in his sleep and whipped his tail around instinctively. In less than a minute he had tensed and seemed to be mimicking a rock in sound and feeling. </p><p>A pained look crossed Egyn's face as he felt his brother's fear spike through the water. He finished up his work quickly and drew the blue light back into his body. "There, it's gone now." </p><p>"Good," Satan said, sitting up in his chair. </p><p>Astaroth's tail swayed behind him, "Now that the immediate danger is gone, let's get down to business." He looked at Iblis and Azazel. "But first, you are angry too."</p><p>Iblis didn't try to hide it. "Yes, I am angry. I am furious, Samael has become cocky and downright horrid, even for a demon." For a moment, he dropped his natural demeanor and released a blood lust unknown to most of man. "I want him <em>dead</em>." </p><p>Azazel waved his pure-white tail. "I was in charge of Amaimon's care, inside his body and mind, I got so tangled and scared. It was a mess, and it was ever so scared. The only souls I've ever seen like that were the ones of Assiahn humans that jumped with joy in their hearts for doing so." Azazel's tail burst into a pointed shape, the familiar and stereotyped devil look, "He twisted our brothers to such extents, I'm afraid to look inside Rin's soul and see that it is everything like Amaimon's." </p><p>Beelzebub snarled in outrage, "He killed his people! He <em>welcomed</em> filthy exorcists into our world for <em>fun</em>! He's responsible for the massacre of thousands up thousands. He tried to poison Azazel, and he tried to kill my moth. All of that behavior was released with the punishment of banishment, yet every day his people still suffer because he hasn't cut the cord." His ears flicked upwards like an excited dog's, a grim smile widening on his face, "Let's find the cord and sever it." </p><p>The demon princes nodded along. </p><p>"Wh-"</p><p>Beelzebub had to be restrained from flinging a spike at Izumo's face. The barrier being the only thing that actually stopped it. </p><p>Iblis held Beelzebub down while explaining. "The main tether, or the 'cord' as Beelzebub calls it, is the main thing that connects a King to his people." He twisted his fingers to reveal a fiery red line. "We feel their pain, they feel ours. It's only for large scale things, like a stab to the gut or being burned alive." He pointed towards Rin and repeated the hand motion with difficulty. A blazing blue strand floated up from Rin's heart. "My hell." His attention was no longer on Izumo, but the dent in Rin's string. Only a King can operate or harm the strings, which means Samael had some personal fun or- </p><p>"Rin tried to sever his bond." </p><p>They all snapped their heads toward Amaimon in surprise. The younger demon was watering from the eyes. "He loves his people too much to let them go through his pain, he must have lost all hope." Amaimon twisted his tail to reveal a faint maroon strand, "As I had." Amaimon put his tail down and stared at Rin's tether. "Something," he said while reaching a nailed hand toward Rin's line, "must have stopped him." Amaimon's finger bounced off of a purple light that shrouded the line. </p><p>"The bastard made Rin's subjects feel his pain?!" Beelzebub howled. Samael had forced them to hear the screams of both Rin and his people's pain. Beelzebub, whose kingdom was close to Rin's, had to endure through the hopeless echoing of pained wails and begging pleas. </p><p>Satan raised his hands and clapped them together. All of the Demon Kings froze to attention at once. </p><p>"I have decided," Satan said politely, "that Samael's punishment shall be death and that a <em>new</em> demon king shall be made to be his replacement. It is up to you to bring him to justice." Satan said the final words with remorse and hate, he didn't want to send his children to war. He pushed the other demons through the portal, but not before giving them a final hug. "Do not fail us." He closed the portal with a wave of his hand. </p><p>Izumo, Shima, and Koneko stared at the Demon Kings that were standing in their kitchen. <br/><br/></p><p>"So..." Shima said, rubbing the back of his head, "Want me to show you to your rooms?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Remembrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satan remembers the first time he saw Earth. He remembers gliding on his magnificent wings and exploring what was beyond heaven's gate. </p><p>He remembers seeing the humans evolve, he remembers the extinction of the dinosaurs, he remembers the advancement of math, he remembers everything, but this day was most memorable.</p><p>It was beautiful, there were fields of green and animals everywhere, there was a bright dun, somehow more beautiful than the one in heaven, he remembers the scent of the unpolluted sea. </p><p>And he remembers the first time he saw a human. </p><p>They were so weird and weak, yet so eager to learn and to tame. A part of him and held pity and curiosity for the clumsy creatures. </p><p>Satan remembers seeing them discover fire, he remembers seeing them make new and exciting clothes. </p><p>He remembers seeing the snake tempt Eve, and he remembers seeing Adam bite the apple. </p><p>He remembers God's wrath as the punishment fell on him, simply because he was in the mortal realm at the time. </p><p>He remembers the feeling of betrayal the spiked through him. </p><p>He remembers where the bibles went wrong. He remembers lying in pain on the barren fields of Gehenna after God had finished punishing him when a flash struck down on him for one final strike. He remembers seeing the angels God cherished humiliating and harming the humans. He remembers that he was one of the only ones who never struck a human. </p><p>Satan remembers. He remembers the first time he created a Demon King. Gehenna had just started out, a peaceful kingdom where God could not touch them, a sacred place of peace, but Satan was lonely. He yearned for the parent bond he sees his subjects have. </p><p>He remembers spiling his blood to create Lucifer, the Demon King of Light. </p><p>A glow developed around a part of the abyss and formed a kingdom, in the center, a glowing bundle of light. </p><p>Satan remembers raising Lucifer with clumsiness and care, but it all went wrong once Lucifer encountered the dreaded Grigory on his first time in Assiah. Lucifer returned home spraying words of peace and coexistent with the mortals above. Satan had tried to tell his son that the Grigory was filled with lies, mortals weren't to be trusted. </p><p>Lucifer denied his words and returned to Assiah with some of his people. Lucifer blamed Satan for the bolts that struck them down. </p><p>Satan remembers that he was lonely again, so he created Samael, the Demon King of Time and Space. Again, a piece of the abyss blossomed into a kingdom, new and unbroken. Satan remembers keeping Samael away from the mortal realm, perhaps that's where his line of defiance came from, for Samael had always been curious. </p><p>When Samael went to the mortal realm and didn't return for decades, Satan had grieved. He tried to go and see his son, he tried, he truly did, but his power had grown, he could no longer enter Assiah without hurting the mortals. So he returned to his castle.</p><p>Then his son returns, dressed up and shouting jokes, playing games, and ever so apathetic. He, like Lucifer, wanted to live in Assiah, he brought some of his kin and didn't care when some of them were struck down. </p><p>Satan remembers creating Azazel a millennia later as the Demon King of Spirits. Azazel grew up with a steady mind, it was Satan's greatest joy to see Azazel start his kingdom early. His best memory is the feeling of relief, Azazel was nothing like Samal and Lucifer, Satan had done things right.</p><p>Satan remembers creating the twins just a short while after, Iblis, the Demon King of Fire, and Egyn, the Demon King of Water. Iblis and Egyn weren't like Lucifer or Samael, they listened. </p><p>Iblis's kingdom was festive and warm, Satan remembers treating Iblis with care and compassion, Egyn's kingdom was smooth and flowing, he remembers treating Egyn with kindness and time, he answered his sons' questions but was firm on other things. It seems he finally did things right. </p><p>When Iblis and Egyn left for their castles and to finally begin their kingdoms, Satan sat on his throne governing his own people and guiding them through their first decades of being Kings. When they finally didn't need him, Satan sat and watched. </p><p>He remembers the panic that flared through him when he felt the familiar pangs of loneliness. He created Beelzebub, though perhaps it wasn't the best time. All of the Gehennan creatures of his realm had started to die due to a plague cast upon them by a spiteful angel. </p><p>Beelzebub grew up with sickness and death all around him, if it weren't for Satan, he may have turned out like Samael. </p><p>Satan often went out to try and help the poisoned animals and to feed the hungry people. Beelzebub was at his side the entire time. He watched Satan help the people, stay up late trying to find cures for the disease, all while spending time on him as well. </p><p>Beelzebub grew up angry at the angels and prideful people, he also grew up with understanding and a quick mind. </p><p>Satan hadn't planned for what Demon King Beelzebub would be, but his son revealed himself to be the Demon King of Insects. Beelzebub wiped out the plague and lived with his father and elder brother's coaching until he went to start his own kingdom. </p><p>Satan remembers the joy he felt as he looked down from the sky and saw his world. It was alive, it was vast, it was peaceful. It was all he had hoped to make. </p><p>Satan remembers Samael returning to Gehenna to put a group of exorcists in the middle of his kingdom. </p><p>Satan remembers the pain as so many died. </p><p>The exorcists were killed by Satan himself and their bodies were cast off into the abyss. </p><p>Satan remembers tripping on his tail and creating Astaroth. </p><p>He raised Astaroth with uncertainty, he hadn't prepared for another child. Astaroth grew up having to wait for things and with slight attention from his elder brothers. They cared for him often, but otherwise, they barely saw him. </p><p>Astaroth was the Demon King of Rot, Satan didn't know why or how, but that was Astaroth's calling. Astaroth started his kingdom and Satan watched as it slowly progressed, in a few years it was as magnificent as his brothers'. </p><p>Satan remembers feeling pity towards Astaroth for not having anyone, so he created Amaimon. <br/>Amaimon......Satan remembers treating Amaimon with care and having him spend lots of time with Astaroth. </p><p>Satan remembers Samael popping by Gehenna and seeing Amaimon. </p><p>Satan remembers his anger as Amaimon was dragged into Gehenna. </p><p>Satan remembers the pain he ignored as he tried to fight through the barrier. </p><p>Satan remembers hearing Amaimon's screams for days. </p><p>Satan remembers getting Amaimon back. </p><p>Satan remembers how they all engulfed him in a hug, not bothering to fight back the tears that spilled. </p><p>Satan remembers his outrage as he discovered that Samael had cursed Amaimon. Satan remembers crisscrossing his own wrists to break the curse. </p><p>Satan remembers that being one of the only times Amaimon cried after being returned. </p><p>Satan remembers it all. </p><p>Satan remembers falling in love. </p><p>Yuri....she was the kindest mortal Satan had met. She let him use her body, she let him see what had happened to that glorious planet he had loved. Satan remembers feeling her own pain as she was scorned for having demon friends. </p><p>Satan remembers the joy he felt when Yuri told him she was pregnant. </p><p>Satan remembers the pain he felt as she was tied to a stake. He remembers that he had felt the binding tighten as if they were on his own wrists. </p><p>Satan remembers the guilt he still feels for causing the Blue Night. </p><p>Satan remembers the joy as he watched his child's birth through an invisible demon's eyes. </p><p>Satan remembers seeing Rin jump all around in curious demon joy. </p><p>He remembers seeing Samael float above Rin. </p><p>He remembers seeing Samal whisper something before Rin went haywire. </p><p>Satan is still angry. </p><p>Satan remembers wanting to take them away right then. </p><p>He remembers telling her to hide away until he can open a portal. </p><p>He remembers hearing from a demon that Shiro had gotten there first. </p><p>Satan remembers despair. </p><p>His sons, the ones he and Yuri had made, were taken away. He had lost his sons, again. </p><p>Satan remembers the surprise he felt when a child tapped on his knee.  </p><p>He remembers the rage he felt when Rin cried over something he had no control over. </p><p>Satan remembers caring for Rin and wishing Yuri could see him. </p><p>Satan remembers a lot of things. Satan also hopes for a lot of things. </p><p>He hopes that his children will be alright. </p><p>He hopes Rin will wake up. </p><p>He hopes that God will not strike them down.</p><p>He hopes that Samael will be brought to justice. </p><p>He wishes that he could be the one to do it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He knows he can't be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Demon Kings on Earth. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iblis waved Shima off and stalked toward Rin, he gazed down on his brother with emotion the humans couldn't decipher. He beckoned for Azazel to come forward. </p><p>"Will he be alright?" </p><p>Azazel put a clawed hand on the young demon's forehead. The brothers watched as Azazel's face morphed into a pained expression. </p><p>"He'll...he'll live," Azazel muttered. "But, like Amaimon, he won't wake up the same."</p><p>Kamiki sent a confused look to Koneko, who flinched before dragging her to the corner of the room. "Seriously, Kamiki?" </p><p>"What!"</p><p>Koneko sighed and cleaned his glasses. "Demon Kings can't <em>die</em>, you know this, but it is possible to be alive without living. His Highness means that he'll be okay."</p><p>Kamiki moved to open her mouth and ended up biting a coaltar. She saw Astaroth's tail return to its place on Rin's chest out of the corner of her eye. </p><p>Iblis looked to Shima, who flinched at the sudden attention. "Where is Rin's room?"</p><p>Shima felt the sweat go down his back. Rin's room was in the far back near the heater, but if demons sleep better in the cold then- </p><p>"It's this way, Your Highness," Koneko cut in. He pointed towards the top of the house. "Kamiki's familiars were going to carry his bed up there."</p><p>Astaroth turned to look at Kamiki. "You have familiars?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Astaroth grimaced. "And who would be the unfortunate demons?"</p><p>Kamiki huffed and summoned her familiars. </p><p>"None other than us," said a fox with a mustache. </p><p>Astaroth grimaced even deeper. "How fitting, annoying snots for an annoying twat."</p><p>"Language!" Iblis barked at Astaroth. Slapping his little brother's head, Egyn tsked. "You are a <em>king</em>, little brother, act like one when you're in front of the humans."</p><p>"Your beer mouth may get off A-OK with the people of your kingdom, but the human realm is brutal." Iblis reminded him. "One wrong move and your reputation is in shatters."</p><p>Amaimon nodded his head and turned his tail to face the demon foxes. "They just let anyone have a familiar, don't they?"</p><p>Egyn held in a snort. </p><p>Iblis sent a small glare toward Egyn before lifting Rin off of the bed. "Come, we'll head towards the top of the house." The demon siblings obeyed and followed Iblis up the stairs, all eyes filled with worry on Rin. </p><p>Shima, who was stuck on the bottom floor with Kamiki and Koneko, ruffled his hair and sighed before patting Kamiki on the back. "He really doesn't like you, does he?"</p><p>Kamiki felt her face grow red. "Yeah, but he doesn't like you any better!"</p><p>"True, but I'm not the one who was just-"</p><p>"Shut up!" </p><p>Koneko flinched at the loud noise and looked upstairs to see if the Demon Kings had heard Kamiki's shout. </p><p>"Be quieter," Koneko hissed at the two. "We don't want them getting any angrier at us."</p><p>Kamiki turned her head and tsked before walking outside. "I have an assignment to take care of, you worry about our guests."</p><p>That was one thing Koneko could do without being told to. He sent a worried glance up the stairs and imagined what demonic spells the Kings could be planning on casting.</p><p>--</p><p>"Fuck!" Amaimon hissed as he crumpled to the floor. </p><p>Astaroth helped him up and suppressed a giggle. "All you did was hit your funny bone."</p><p>The distraught younger demon scowled at his older brother and edged away from the wall corner. "I've never had a human body before! It's not my fault they're so stupidly weird." </p><p>"Like you've never stubbed your toe on one of the statues in Rin's garden."</p><p>"That's different!" Amaimon whined. "That's universal pain, even ghouls feel it sometimes! This body is wired differently, it's veins are way too sensitive. I'm surprised they don't get cut by things like paper."</p><p>Egyn hummed. "The paper in our world is much stronger than the paper here...."</p><p>Iblis snorted and mentally swore to take a video of Amaimon and Egyn's first paper cuts. For Rin, of course.</p><p>The flame demon sent a quick glance to their Sleeping Beauty of a brother, whose sweating had lessened. </p><p>"Egyn, can you put an ice pack on Rin's pressure points? The larger ones, at least, and make sure to have one on his forehead."</p><p>Egyn happily obliged and left the conversation to cool Rin down. </p><p>Azazel finished his topcoat of nail polish and waved it in the air for a split second. "So...killing Samael...how are we going to do it?"</p><p>Iblis's tail swayed slightly. "Not necessarily kill."</p><p>Azazel's brow raised. "Then what?"</p><p>"We are going to execute the punishment he fears most."</p><p>"Which is?" Astaroth had never come into contact with Samael himself, and he should consider himself lucky on that account. </p><p>Iblis pointed towards Azazel. "When the time comes, Azazel will find that out with his mind powers."</p><p>Azazel slapped Iblis's arm. "You know what they're called, you cheeky younger sibling."</p><p>Iblis shrugged his shoulders. "I've called them that since I and Egyn were children, can't exactly stop now."</p><p>Azazel snarled and let out a grin. "Then find a way, younger brother, I've let you get away because our people could not see us fighting. But here in the human realm-" Azazel waved his tail in front of Iblis's face. "None of our people can see us."</p><p>Iblis shivered at the threat. "I'll stop, I'll stop." Realizing that he no longer had his number one wall, Iblis wisely surrendered. </p><p>Amaimon watched his two elder siblings while biting down on a sucker. Egyn had brought one of his favorites from Gehenna, a hard-to-break dragon fruit flavored one. </p><p>With a surprised jump, Amaimon cracked the sucker. He stared at the stick that had fallen on the floor and felt a childish sadness creep into his bones. Slapping himself lightly to push the feeling down, Amimon picked up and threw the stick away, but couldn't keep the pout off of his face.</p><p>Astaroth watched his brother with knowing eyes. "How about we go and see the human world?"</p><p>Azazel huffed. "Where would we even start?" The human realm had developed so much in the last two hundred years, he was curious to see if anything big had happened.</p><p>Iblis and Egyn, frequent visitors to the human realm, also shrugged their shoulders. Everything was old to them, so they didn't know where to start."</p><p>"Here's an idea," Egyn said. "Why not get one of the demons up here to show us around?"</p><p>Azazel snapped his fingers. "Brilliant idea! And I know just who to summon~"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Demon Kings on Earth. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Nezumi's name comes from the anime No. 6, he's named after that anime's Nezumi.</b>
</p><p>"Really?..." Astaroth asked hesitantly as he stared at the tower. He had heard wild rumors about the famous Tokyo Tower, but wasn't this a little..small?</p><p>Egyn clapped him on the back. "I know! I was disappointed when it was built, I thought it was going to at least be as big as the Akabeko statue back at Azazel's place!"</p><p>Shima, who was forced to tag along by Koneko (they needed more food) tilted his head. "Why would an Akabeko statue be in King Azazel's realm?"</p><p>Azazel, who was stuffing his mouth with dango, threw the stick in his hand in the garbage. "I can't blame you for asking that, Grigory teachings are quite outdated, and stupid." He inhaled another set. "The Akabeko are spiritual creatures, I have a statue of every spiritual creature stored away in my White Palace. Amaimon has earth creatures."</p><p>"Earth earth, or like, dirt earth?"</p><p>Shima blinked three times before feeling the punches, but by then, Astaroth and Amaimon were already being held back by Egyn and Iblis. </p><p>"Let me <em>go</em>," Astaroth growled out, his legs reaching out towards Shima. Amaimon was quiet while he stood in Iblis's arm lock.</p><p>"You need to stop," Egyn hissed. "Amaimon isn't throwing this much of a fit."</p><p>"Hey now," Iblis called out to Egyn. "Do you know how much of my magic is being spent trying to keep his restraints intact?"</p><p>"Not important right now," Egyn took his fist and whacked Astaroth's head. "Stop fighting! He didn't know, he's just a human! Would Rin want you to get angry over something like this?"</p><p>"That's a stupid question to ask!" Astaroth stopped thrashing around wildly. "You know he wouldn't want anyone to get angry over something like this." </p><p>Azazel looked at the four siblings and shoved a dango stick into each of their hands. "C'mon, the onibi is this way."</p><p>Shima rubbed the knot on his head and moved to go in the opposite direction. "The market is this way...so see you guys back at the house."</p><p>As expected, there were no protests from the kings, only shallow flicks of their ears. </p><p>"What are we going to see first?" Amaimon asked Iblis. </p><p>"Well, I was hoping to get to show you guys Imperial Tokyo, y'know, so you'll have good ideas for your temples." </p><p>Astaroth tsked. "What's wrong with our current temples? I think they're just fine!"</p><p>Egyn gave them a pity filled look and Azazel started choking on his dango. "Fine?" Azazel repeated. "You created them when you were little demons! They look like something out of a children's t.v. show!"</p><p>"Hey now, what do you mean 'little'? We're grown kings!" Astaroth was thoroughly offended.</p><p>"Grown in the eyes of the kingdom, sure, but not to us, little brother." Azazel stuck another dango stick in Astaroth's hand. "To us, you're just a baby." </p><p>"What both of them said," Egyn proper an elbow on Amaimon's head. "You need new temple ideas. Can't have the humans getting the wrong idea. Look, it's one of mine!" Egyn pointed towards a temple building decorated with drawn water. "These present-day monks think it's for the blessing of a water god, but the original monks here were rescued by one of my kin, who spread the word of the wise and wonderful me." </p><p>Astaroth took another dango stick from Azazel and fell back towards Amaimon. "Here," he said, handing over the stick to his younger brother. "It's really sweet and tastes good. The nearest candy shop is still a while away." Astaroth watched as Amaimon hesitantly took a bite.</p><p>"It's good," Amaimon whispered, looking down on the stick with satisfaction. </p><p>Astaroth watched happily as his younger brother went up and took another one from Azazel. </p><p>
  <em>How many does he have? </em>
</p><p>"Hello, your Highnesses."</p><p>The four turned to see a ball of light staring at them.</p><p>"Onibi Omoi!" Azazel smirked, reaching out to pat the light spirit. "It's been a while."</p><p>"King Azazel!" The spirit squeaked. "What brings you and the other Highnesses to the Assiah?"</p><p>Azazel flicked his tail nonchalantly. "Father sent us on official King business, but we finally got some time off and decided to show little Astaroth and Amaimon some not so putrid features of this realm."</p><p>The light spirit flickered excitedly. "You've summoned the right spirit! I know all of Japan!" It swayed side to side before floating towards a large clearing. "This way, your Highnesses. The best place to start is over here."</p><p>Iblis and Egyn looked over to where the spirit was headed before grasping each other's hands and jumping happily. </p><p>"Oh Egyn, we haven't been here in <em>years</em>!"</p><p>"I know! I know! It's been too long!"</p><p>Astaroth bit his nail. "Where is 'here'?" </p><p>Egyn snapped his head toward his younger brother. "Only one of the best places in Japan!"</p><p>"His Highness is right," Omoi said. The light radiating from the spirit was flaring. "This is one of my personal favorites. Welcome to Ueno Onshi Park." </p><p>Astaroth and Amaimon stared in wonder at the scenery around them. Amaimon flicked his ears. "It looks like Nezumi's bed."</p><p>Astaroth didn't process what Amaimon had said. "What?"</p><p>"I said," the younger demon repeated. "It looks like Nezumi's bed." </p><p>Egyn slapped a hand over Amaimon's mouth. "Don't say its name!"</p><p>"Wha no?"</p><p>"Because you'll summon it!"</p><p>Amaimon obediently nodded his head and waited until Egyn had removed his hands before trying to speak again. "Nezumi." </p><p>"You obstinate little demon!"</p><p>Amaimon smirked while Azazel raised a hand into the air. "That was for Behemoth. You broke his favorite toy and never got him a new one."</p><p>Egyn <em>would</em> have been angry, he would've been downright pissed, but Amaimon was joking. </p><p><em>Joking</em>.</p><p>The little brother hadn't even taunted any of his brothers ever since his recovery. </p><p>"Incoming," Azazel muttered, interrupting Egyn's internal monologue. </p><p>A giant shadow covered Egyn's shadow before it started to grow bigger and bigger. Egyn stood petrified in fear as his eyes met those of a heartless familiar. This was going to be his last stand.</p><p>The four brothers watched as Rin's familiar descended and crushed Egyn.</p><p>"Nezumi," Astaroth cooed, reaching to pet the wyvern. The reptile happily pushed its head into his hands. "You must know what happened, don't you?" The wyvern grew a saddened look in its eyes and nodded its head.</p><p>Azazel patted the wyvern's flank. "You must have felt a lot of pain."</p><p>"I'm feeling a lot of pain right now too!"</p><p>Nezumi snorted and walked off of the crushed demon king and watched in satisfaction as the demon king reformed his body. </p><p>Iblis, who had been watching silently from the side, clapped his hands. "It looks like our party has grown by one." He looked at the spirit by his side. "Where to next?"</p><p>The spirit started to vibrate in the air. "I know the most delightful sweet shop His Highness Amaimon might like! It's just a few ways this way-"</p><p>"At least wait until my legs are back!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Demon Kings N̶i̶g̶h̶t̶m̶a̶r̶e̶s̶ on Earth. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There comes a time in every demon's life when they-"</p><p>"Shut up!" </p><p>Iblis and Azazel watched Astaroth uppercut Egyn into the next providence. Azazel sighed and patted Iblis's back. "Your brother, your problem."</p><p>"He's your brother too," Iblis said politely while watching Nezumi fly after the falling demon like an Inugami chasing a lost spirit.</p><p>"Yeah, but he's your twin," Azazel said, snickering as Egyn screamed. Nezumi took that as a good sign and threw him up into the air to catch him again.</p><p>"He said he favors you most, remember?" Nezumi violently shook its head. </p><p>Azazel twitched his ears. "That was when we were children and he hasn't left your side since."</p><p>"No, no, I believe it was quite recently." Iblis reached out a hand and caught Egyn's fallen scarf.</p><p>Azazel stepped to the side as a giant blob of saliva fell next to him. "No, you were just arguing then. He apologized after and even brought you a sign of goodwill."</p><p>"Yeah, I did!" Egyn proclaimed, slowly rising out of the ball of spit. "So I'm your problem!"</p><p>Omoi floated closer to Astaroth and Amaimon, who were playing a game of cards. "Are they always like this, your Highnesses?"</p><p>"Yup," Astaroth said openly. "Always have been."</p><p>"It's true," Amaimon said, momentarily stopping the abuse of the empty dango stick in his mouth. "You should have seen them at last year's festival. Iblis-"</p><p>"Enough of that!" Iblis interrupted, his ears turning red. "We still have places to see! Where do you have planned next, Omoi?"</p><p>"Divine Punishment!"</p><p>Azazel and Astaroth pushed the others down and out of the way of a giant beam. "Holy light," Azazel hissed, patting his scorched tail.</p><p>"Fear of God!"</p><p>Amaimon turned to see a figure cloaked in white before an intense searing covered his body. </p><p>Astaroth moved, filling the air even more with the sound of scrapping flesh, and covered Amaimon best he could. Nezumi was cloaking Egyn and Azazel was covering Iblis. </p><p>"Move," Amaimon begged. "Please, you'll hurt even more-"</p><p>"Can't do that," Astaroth said, smiling. </p><p>"Why not?!" </p><p>"Because....." Astaroth began, his arms trembling. "You're my baby bro." Astaroth fell ontop of Amaimon just as the light disappeared. </p><p>"Astaroth?" No response. Amaimon picked the demon up and titled his head. "Astaroth! Answer me!"</p><p>"Amaimon....he's asleep," Azazel said slowly, hovering a hand over Astaroth's head. "We have to get him back to the attic so he can cool down. Omoi, can you help?"</p><p>"Yes, Your Highness," the spirit sat ontop of Astaroth and covered the demon king in a light blue glow before lifting him up. </p><p>"This way, and hurry," Egyn ordered, running in the closest direction to the temporary house.</p><p>Amaimon ran right behind Omoi, his eyes on Astaroth the entire time. Nezumi lifted Amaimon and set him on its back. Amaimon shuffled and squeezed the wyvern's neck. </p><p>He was scared.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>"Rin, you're awake!"</p><p>"About time!"</p><p>"You really scared us!"</p><p>Rin opened his eyes and looked at the demons surrounding him. "..Azazel?....Egyn?...Iblis...h-how?"</p><p>Egyn smiled and put a finger on Rin's lips. "Shush now, focus on the details later, give us a hug now!" </p><p>Rin nearly fell off the bed as his brothers rushed to hug him. He heard a slow sob start and slowly grow and soon added his tears into the mix. "I missed you all."</p><p>The brothers let him go and stood up, wiping their eyes, and smiling. Iblis wiped his hands on his pants. "We missed you too."</p><p>"Yeah," Amaimon added. "I need someone who's more useless than me."</p><p>"What he said, someone has to be the stupid brother," Astaroth agreed. </p><p>"What?" What were they saying?</p><p>Egyn smiled and waved his tail, though his eyes were deadly serious. "You can stop playing stupid now, we all know that you know blessed well that you're only kept around because the rest of us need a laugh every now and then."</p><p>"T-that's not true.."</p><p>Iblis snickered. "Don't tell us you actually thought we kept you around because you were our brother. Do you think Father would want a worthless child like you?"</p><p>"N-no! I'm his son j-just like all of you-"</p><p>"Seriously?!" Azazel laughed. "Do you really think Father took you in because you're his son! You heavenly dimwit!" Azazel fell to his knees in laughter.</p><p>"Wasn't it obvious?" Astaroth said. "He can't let the Grigory get a hold of someone with his blood."</p><p>Rin started to tremble, no, he had already been trembling. What were they saying? Didn't Father keep him because he loved him? Weren't they-</p><p>
  <b>Halfbreed.</b>
</p><p>"N-no-"</p><p>
  <b>Human hearted.</b>
</p><p>Rin struggled to keep his breath. "I-I'm a-a king-"</p><p>
  <b>Faulty.</b>
</p><p>His brothers looked at him with fake pity. Were they always red? They seem so blurry.</p><p>He desperately extended a hand towards Astaroth and Amaimon. "I'mm your l-litttle brother-"</p><p>Astaroth's head turned towards Amaimon, who shrugged his shoulders. "What are you talking about. Amaimon is the youngest prince."</p><p>"No.."</p><p>They had always waited for him, supported him, they were always there for him-</p><p>
  <b>Where were they?</b>
</p><p>Rin blinked and felt his head hit the wall.</p><p>
  <b>Where were they when you were being hurt, so many times?</b>
</p><p>They..they were holding the kingdoms together...</p><p>
  <b>How many times did they reach out to you when you were new to Gehenna?</b>
</p><p>They were busy!</p><p>
  <b>Who helped you when you were wracked with nightmares about Shiro wanting to kill you?</b>
</p><p>It wasn't their fault, I didn't-</p><p>
  <b>Which brother helped you when your own powers tried to strangle you out of self-loathing?</b>
</p><p>None of them, but-</p><p>
  <b>How badly did they try to help you when you were about to die?</b>
</p><p>They didn't ha-</p><p>
  <b>None of them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>None of them.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>None of them!</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>None of them!</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>NONE OF THEM!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Did they ever care?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Listen to me, Rin."</b>
</p><p>Rin opened his eyes...and stared into his own eyes. A black-eyed version of him was holding its head tightly. It started scratching its head. </p><p>
  <b>"They don't care, they shouldn't care, they won't care.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You're useless."</b>
</p><p>Rin tried to push the figure away but failed. Why was he so weak? He caught a glance of his arms, they were filled with cuts. His vision focused on the figures behind the black-eyed him. Azazel.......Iblis.......Egyn.........Astaroth.......Amaimon......all of them....were holding a knife. Did they do this to him? Did they really not care?</p><p><b>"So do us all a favor,"</b> the figure reached for one of the knives. Astaroth's reddened figure gave the knife to it. The room darkened to black. It pushed the knife close to Rin's throat, and for a split second, Rin saw his own arm was holding the knife. <b>"And die."</b></p><p>------------</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Anybody?"</p><p>"It's dark."</p><p>"Where is everyone?"</p><p>Astaroth looked around him but even his enhanced eyesight couldn't see anything. Where were his brothers?</p><p>"Your Highness!"</p><p>Astaroth turned to see a lone Satori sitting in the middle of the blank space.</p><p>"This way, King Rin is in trouble!"</p><p>Astaroth didn't wait to hesitate or doubt the spirit's intents, he ran quickly after the monkey, shifting to run on all fours. </p><p>In the distance, he saw a white dot growing more and more. </p><p>The Satori looked back at him over its shoulder, still running. "Hurry! He'll die!"</p><p>Die?</p><p>With that lone word, Astaroth's restraints broke. He drew closer and closer to the Satori. </p><p>"Save him, quickly! The Shinigami will take him if you don't!"</p><p>"Why is a Shinigami after my brother?" Astaroth yelled, his hands starting to bleed. That didn't stop him from running. </p><p>The Satori faded as they drew closer. "The angels! The angels! The angels! Come back, bring them all! Your brothers, bring them back here! The spirit realm of your minds! Watch out for the ange-" It faded out of existence before it could finish its sentence.</p><p>Astaroth barely had time to think before he crashed into the room. His head hit the wall in his haste to turn around. "Rin!" Astaroth growled as he called out for his brother. The younger demon was staring at Astaroth in disbelief but quickly turned his eyes to look at something else in the room. Astaroth followed Rin's gaze and saw the red-cloaked figures and the copied version of Rin. "Get away from him!" Astaroth jumped in front of Rin and spread his arms to cover the younger demon. "Stay away from my baby brother!"</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>Astaroth turned and saw Rin's hand clutching onto his shirt. </p><p>"Please...stop...I-..I know...what you all think of me.....I-I know I'm...a...burden.....a-a half..halfbreed." As he spoke, tears began to spill out of Rin's eyes. "I-I know thatt I-I'm weak....and that....Father only...wanted to....t-to keep the Grigo-ory from...gathering......his blood..."</p><p>Astaroth turned and slapped Rin's face. "Don't say that!" </p><p>Rin sat, stunned.</p><p>Astaroth grabbed Rin's head and held it close to his. "Don't ever say that! You're my little brother! I love you! You aren't a burden to me or any of the others! Father kept you because he loved you too! You're one of the strongest out of all of us!" Astaroth felt tears leaking from his own eyes. "Don't you ever say those things again!"</p><p>"..A-are you the real...the real..Astaroth?"</p><p>"Yes!" Astaroth took out his arm and sunk one of his nails into it. "You and I share the same blood!" </p><p>Rin stared at Astaroth before lunging in to hug his brother. Astaroth held Rin tightly before letting him go. "Stay right there," he told Rin, pushing him farther behind him. "Let Big Bro handle this Shinigami."</p><p>Astaroth patted Rin's head before standing up and turning towards the Shinigami and the hallucinations. Astaroth's head began to become devoured by a horde of black lines that was spreading over his body. "This Big Brother," he said slowly, stepping closer towards the shaking demon. "Doesn't like it when people bully his little brother." He felt his nails growing longer. "So he's going to teach this bully a lesson." He snapped his fingers, making the hallucinations disappear. </p><p>The Shinigami moved his foot and Astaroth attacked. He tore his nails and teeth into the Shinigami, releasing toxins and poisons into the death god's flesh. It was a gruesome attack, one fit for dogs, but that, in Astaroth's mind, was how this demon deserved to die. He threw the Shinigami to the ground and waited until the smell of rotting flesh filled the air. </p><p>"I am the Demon King of Rot," Astaroth said, a crown of blacklight forming on his head. "And I have declared you unworthy to join any King's Kingdom, I own the right as the Second Strongest King. Now vanish into the pit that even Lord Satan dares not enter, and die."  </p><p>Astaroth stood until the Shinigami had dissolved into nothingness before moving towards Rin. "That, my dear brother, is a small example of a Kings' Power." He tapped Rin on the forehead. "Now let's wake up, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Rin smiled a tooth filled grin. "Yeah."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>